An Angel Amongst Reapers
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: Although considered princess, she refuses to be one. Luann and Otto's only daughter sits with the bikers as though they are law abiding citizens working blue collar jobs. Elle, like every other girl, is infatuated with Jax Teller: SAMCRO PRINCE. Can she overcome the sister/lifelong friend image and finally get the playboy to notice her like she is any other woman? Jax/OC
1. The SAMCRO Life

The towel dropped to the floor after being used to wipe the remaining droplets of water, revealing the black ink that made up a back tattoo. A large dark angel with a scythe in her hand and a ball by her feet with a red A covering it and SAMCRO written across her shoulder blades over the angel's head.

Elle sighed. She was twenty five today and she had to finish getting ready and head over to her Aunt Gemma's for a family dinner before heading over to the lot for a traditional SAMCRO birthday bash. But before she could do any of that she was heading up to Stockton to visit her father. Big Otto Delaney had been in prison since she was 16.

_Elle remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The SAMCRO bikers, who she mostly referred to as her uncles, were upset and angry when the police took Otto away. Gemma held her mother, Luann, to stop her from running after the patrol car while the other 'Old Ladies' stood behind the pair; weeping. A 16 year old Elle was being restrained by a 21 year old Opie. She was kicking and screaming as tears fell down her face. _

"_Daddy!" She screamed repeatedly. Otto looked over at her with a sad look on his face but he didn't fight the officers. He mouthed 'I love you' to both his girls and sat in the back of the car. Luann got free of Gemma and ran to Elle. Opie let her go and as the police car drove off the lot, everyone shifted their sights to the heartbroken pair in the middle of the lot driveway._

She came out of her thoughts and pulled on her heeled boots, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Climbing in her cage she set her mind and sights on Stockton.

"Delaney. Visitor" The guard called. Otto wiped over his face and wondered which brother would be bothering him now. As he walked out to the visiting room his heart lifted when he saw his daughter.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hi daddy" Elle and Otto met in a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday Elle" He mumbled into her shoulder. They pulled away when the guards took a step towards them, "How you doing?" Otto asked as they sat down.

"I'm doing ok. Feel a little older" She smirked.

"I can't believe my baby is already 25. What happened to that sweet little 5 year old wanting to sit on my bike in a skirt and Luann's high heels?" He chuckled. Elle laughed at the memory. Her mother had almost shit bricks when her little girl ran out of the house towards the motorbike coming up the long drive; terrified that she would trip in front of Otto. "How is your mom?"

"She's good. Keeping busy with work and Gemma and anything else club related" Elle nodded.

"Gemma planning something big tonight?" He asked in his ever calm voice.

"She wouldn't be Gemma if she didn't" Otto just nodded.

"Big family dinner" They said together. Both smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Then there's a big SAMCRO party at TM" Elle stated. They made idle chit chat; catching up and remembering old times.

Elle looked up at the clock noticing she had been there almost an hour.

"Daddy, I should probably get going" She smiled sadly, not wanting to leave her father.

"Yeah Gemma might come out here herself if I don't let you go. I don't really feel like having an expensive pointy boot up my ass today" Otto joked. They said their goodbyes with Elle promising to drop by again soon and headed out the door.

Sitting in the cage her parents had given her for her 16th birthday she smiled. The cherry red 1970 Dodge Charger roared down the road. Elle remembered being up under the hood of her beloved car, tinkering away and listening to her father give instructions. The happy memory came to a sad head when she recalled that Otto went inside before the car was complete. She had refused to let that stop her and Elle had buried herself into learning how to fix that car.

_**...REAPER...REAPER...**_

"Hey baby" Gemma kissed her son's cheek as he walked into her home with Chibs in tow.

"Hey Ma" He kissed her face as well and continued on to the dining room and Chibs following suit. The Morrow household was alive and booming when Elle pulled up. She cut the engine and gathered her things before heading inside the house. Gemma met her at the door and walked her inside to the rest of the large family who had congregated.

"Happy birthday Angel girl" Elle hugged her favourite aunt tightly and whispered her thank you. With Gemma's arm over her shoulder Elle tackled the Morrow house. The first arms to wrap around her were that of her mother; Luann Delaney.

"Happy birthday Beautiful" Mother and daughter embraced tightly for a few moments. They had been each other's rocks after Otto was sent to the pen. Looking around at her family she hugged them all, accepting their happy birthdays that went along with it. The last person she reached was Jax Teller. The infamous prince of Charming.

"Happy birthday darlin'" Jax dipped down slightly to hug Elle.

"Thanks Jax. No Ope?"

"Nah Donna's got him by the short and curlys. Keeping him to his straight and narrow word" He gave Elle his classic panty dropping smirk. Elle just nodded and excused herself as she made the rounds before dinner.

The meal was nothing short of Elle's expectations. Seated at the middle of the table between Bobby and Juice and across from Jax and Chibs. Elle was trying hard to keep her eyes on her meal and many of the conversations at the table but often her gaze fell upon the blonde Vice President. It was no surprise that Elle, like most other women of Charming, had a crush on the playboy. But his sights were set on Tara Knowles.

Tara had been the love of Jax' life when he was 16 but she left for Chicago, hoping that Jax would have enough sense to follow. He disappointed her when he stayed with the only life he ever knew. The heartache took its toll on Jax; he buried himself in pussy, booze and weed. Jax took pity on Reno pussy and bought it back to town with a ring on her finger and an extreme crank addiction coursing through her veins. Jax had finally come up for air sometime after the marriage and realised the mistake he had made. Although trying to get rid of the tag along was easier said than done. Sometime after the second separation she informed him that she was pregnant. But not being able to keep clean meant their son, Abel, was premature with a hole in his belly and the genetic flaw – his damaged heart.

Since then, the now returned Tara had taken it upon herself to assist in Abel's surgeries to fix his tiny body and try to fix herself back into Jax's heart.

All too soon the dinner was over and the bikers took off for the clubhouse. The old ladies and Elle stayed behind and cleaned up the table, refreshed up their makeup and changed their clothes before heading out to meet their men. Elle drove over and pulled up next to Gemma's car. Croweaters, sweetbutts and a few familiar and not so familiar faces from other charters filled the clubhouse and TM lot. The party was in full swing but Elle didn't feel much like partying. She was tired of trying to get Jax to notice her and constantly coming up short. She was sitting on the playground that a couple of the Sons had put up for when Abel came home when Tara and Jax burst out of the door.

"No Jax"

"Tara come on. It's a party, don't do this here"

"I thought I could handle this town I really did but Jax, nothing has changed. I don't belong here. Please come with me" She begged. Elle could see the pain cross his face but quickly he hardened before his head dropped; shaking.

"I can't Tara" She didn't press him anymore. Nothing had changed and nothing could make Jax leave with her this time.

"I'll be in town til I can get a transfer to a different hospital" She turned away without a goodbye and drove away in the cutlass.

"Jax?" Elle's voice spoke in the darkness.

"Elle what are you doing out here. You should be enjoying your party darlin'" He tried to give her his cocky smirk but she saw right through it.

"I can't really enjoy it Jax. Everyone else isn't enjoying it"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen how many people are here tonight just for you?"

"And yet here you stand. Out in the cold, miserable"

He chuckled, "Ok darlin'. Let's go in. I promise to enjoy it, if you will"

Elle smiled back, "Ok Jax" '_Maybe I do stand a chance'_

Elle stayed true to her word and enjoyed her party. After a less than classy dance on the bar, Elle awoke in one of the dorm's she recognised as Jax's. The door to the bathroom opened and a scruffy looking Jax stepped out.

"Mornin'" His smile looked as though he knew a secret that he could hold over Elle's head.

"Why do I feel like I've been a door on a truck that was T-boned by a freight train?"

"I reckon that might have something to do with the truckload of Jack and beer you drank last night. Piney was really surprised that you could keep up with him" Jax smirked.

Elle nodded, "And why are you in here?"

"I crashed on the floor. I thought you might like some leg room"

"Jax I'm sorry about last night with Tara"

"I should've seen it coming. She was never happy in this town and I was stupid enough to think things had changed" He said as he sat on the bed. Elle, unsure of what to do, didn't move from her position at the top of the bed.

"You're not stupid Jax. She was just never meant to fit into this town or this club. She loved the man but she couldn't love the life. Tara has never been Old Lady material Jax" Elle stated firmly. Tara really hadn't ever seemed like a biker's wife. She and Jax were two completely different cuts from two completely different types of cloth.

Jax just nodded and they both sat there in the silence. '_Maybe it's time I really gave up on Tara. Maybe I should find someone more suitable? Maybe... Elle? Yeah right, if I want Luann feeding me to Otto"_

Elle was fighting the huge crush she had formed over the years but it felt like a losing battle. She desperately wanted Jax to notice her but unless she was a well worn croweater or sweetbutt; she wouldn't stand a chance.

"I should take a shower" Elle spoke. Jax looked up at her face and she cast her gaze down to the bed before hurriedly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Elle?" She stopped and turned around, "You ok?" Jax questioned, his eyes laced with confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine" She plastered a small smile to her face and continued into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jax didn't move from his seat until he heard the water start running.

Elle emerged wearing the clothes from the previous day but with a towel wrapped around her head. The room was empty and although grateful, she felt a little down.

"When is he gonna notice me?" She whispered to herself. Sighing she dropped the towel on the bed and reached for the hair tie on the side table and threw the golden locks into a rough, messy bun and returned the towel to the bathroom.

…**.**

"Alright where are we at with the warehouse clean up?"

Juice looked over at the grey haired president, "Sanwa sheriffs finished late last night. Site should be free of any eyes but I don't think we'll find anything whole"

"Tiggy? You dispose of your little latin party?" Clay asked wearily. He really should have known that his Sergeant at Arms would have gotten messed up with the women watching the tiny warehouse.

"All good and gone" The wild eyed man replied.

"When will our shipment be coming in?"

"We need more time. The meeting with Laroy is set for this afternoon. We need to find where the Mayans are keeping our guns but until then" Jax raised his hands in a loss for words gesture.

"Yeah alright" Clay sighed, "Nothing else?" The table remained quiet and Clay smacked down his gavel. The men pushed their chairs back and filed out of the room.

Clay took Tig and Juice with him to the meet with Laroy while Jax and Chibs took off to the hospital after a distress call from Gemma.

…_**.Reaper…Reaper…**_

Elle had been with Gemma when she went around to Wendy's place. Wendy was the Reno pussy that Jax had taken pity on. But Jax being Jax doesn't half ass a job and went so far as to marry her and knock her up. The girls knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Gem, this place is disgusting" Elle looked around at all the newspaper and rubbish surrounding the front yard.

"Yeah tell me about it. I warned him not to do this but he couldn't help himself" Giving up on the front door, the pair walked around to the back. Passing the kitchen window the two women saw Wendy on the floor; lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Stupid junky whore" They both sighed simultaneously.

…

Now they sat at the hospital waiting for Jax to arrive.

"Where is she?" He asked as he blew through the door.

"She's in surgery. We did an emergency C-section" Tara answered for Gemma, "He is 10 week premature Jax"

"I have a son" He whispered.

"They were taking him to ICU if you want to see him" The doctor pushed open the door but Jax turned and headed back the way he came.

Elle had left the busy scene and was sitting out the front of the hospital having a cigarette when Jax pushed the glass door and walked into the sunlight.

"Everything ok?" She queried, smoke escaping through her nose.

"No. It's not. I got a kid, a junkie ex wife, my mother and a woman I love in there" He pulled out his own crushed deck of smokes and lit one up.

"Love?" Elle asked timidly, feeling much like his pack of smokes at that point.

"Yeah. I mean loved. I..." Jax stumbled over his words.

"Jax it's ok. You don't owe me an explanation"

"No I don't but I know you've been pining for a while" He smirked.

'_Joking. Always joking'_ "I have not been pining" Lie, "I've been seeing other people" Lie, "Now I wouldn't have done that if I was pining"

"Darlin' I constantly get pussy when I'm pining. Besides I haven't seen you with anyone so I know for a fact you're lying" He blew a lungful of smoke into the air.

"Whatever Jax. I still haven't been pining over you"

"Ok darlin'" He said, looking away from her with the smirk still firmly on his face. He made eye contact with Chibs and Bobby before turning back to Elle. "Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you later"

Elle didn't even get out her goodbye before the boys had started up their bikes. She watched them leave before heading back in.

Walking through the halls of the hospital, the look in Jax's eyes when Tara left him at the clubhouse finally clicked and she had about had enough of Tara thinking she could come back to town and start the same drama that had been left in the dust for 14 years. Elle walked into the room just as Gemma lifted the back of Tara's scrubs, revealing Jax's crow.

"Why are you still here Tara?" Elle interrupted, "Wasn't Chicago good enough?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but my father died so I'm here to clean his stuff and leave"

"With Jax"

"He made it clear that he wouldn't be leaving Charming" Tara walked around Elle.

"And if I know you like I do Tara, it won't be the last time you ask him" The doctor didn't turn around and didn't stop walking away from the three SAMCRO women. Luann had arrived sometime when Elle was outside talking to Jax after receiving a phone call from Gemma saying that she couldn't make lunch. The three of them made quite the picture of fear as they stood with their arms over their chests.

**...**_**Reaper...Reaper...**_

The Sons of Anarchy had been through a fair bit in the passing months: Opie had come back to the club, ATF had taken up residence in the collective rectum of SAMCRO and Tara had been making one hell of a mess with Jax's heart. But there was something the prince was looking forward to; his son coming home.

"So Jackie boy, how's that boy of yours?"

"Actually I got some news" Jax stated and the chapel fell silent, "The kid gets out of the toaster today" A roar of cheering and applause sounded throughout church.

"I'm happy for you, son" Clay embraced Jax tightly.

"Thanks old man" Jax smiled, genuinely happy that he would be able to bring Abel home soon. The son that had fought hard, not just for his life but for his father's acceptance that he was in for the long haul and would be a constant inspiration not to give up when times got tough and life threw you a curve ball.

After church had ended Jax headed to the bar and took one of the shots that one of the prospects had set for the members. The men talked amongst themselves while Gemma and Elle sat on the couches. They were talking to each other when they looked up at the security TV and noticed a certain dark coloured car pull up.

Elle sighed, "Don't worry baby girl. He'll move on"

"I'm not so sure Gemma. First loves are like a bad habit and I don't see Jax pushing her away"

Gemma smirked, "Well then I guess the Old Ladies are just gonna have to scare her away"

"And how are we meant to do that?"

"One thing that will ruin an insecure relationship" Gemma raised an eyebrow and looked down at Elle.

Elle smirked back, "Pussy" Both women laughed, "But Gem, I don't wanna hurt him"

"It's not gonna hurt him, it's gonna open his eyes. Don't worry baby girl, I'll take care of it" Gemma patted Elle's knee and walked outside to the TM office. Tara took that moment to walk in and Elle rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the bar. Grabbing a shot from Tig's path, she threw it back without making a face and walked over to Clay.

"If Gemma asks, I've gone out to make plans. She'll know what I mean"

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

The regular Friday night get together at TM was in full swing by the time Elle rocked up. She noticed her mother had clearly sent some of her best girls around and there was some definite talent. Elle had watched more porn than she had children's shows as a kid and even as an adult she had been over to Cara Cara more times she could count. Gemma and Luann were clearly very against Tara being with Jax.

Elle walked into the clubhouse and grabbed a beer from the bar and was chatting with some of the other Old Ladies and Cara Cara girls when Tara walked in.

"Great. I thought that doc whore had left town. There goes my shot with Jax" One of the girls commented.

"I doubt it. She wouldn't leave without Jax by her side but if his mother has anything to say about it, which she will, it isn't going to happen" Elle smirked, "Go find Jax" The girl winked at Elle and walked away in her mile high gold stilettos to find the blonde god.

Over the course of the night, Tara had been seen with Jax a few times but for the last hour she had been searching for him.

"Another beer thanks Prospect" Elle smiled.

"You haven't seen Jax have you?" A voice from her left asked.

"Not recently but I'm sure you'll sniff him out" Elle never made eye contact with Tara as she spoke. She grabbed her beer and headed to the door.

"Hey I know we aren't great friends but I was at least hoping..."

"Well stop hoping Tara. I don't like you. I don't like the way you got so involved with Jax in the past and I don't wanna see a repeat of it when you take off again" Elle's eyes wide and furious, "You broke him and now you're gonna do it again. You don't fit in here so stop trying, you're embarrassing yourself"

"Just like you didn't fit in at college? Weren't smart enough or is it the biker whore image and background that stopped you being just like me?"

Elle turned around and was about ready to wipe the smug smile off Tara's face, "Listen here croweater. College had nothing to do with me trying to be like you. I genuinely wanted to do my studies but family called. SAMCRO protects their own, you'd know that if you bothered to stick around and put your old man first" Elle turned around, "Oh and another thing princess, compare me to you again and I'm gonna have to give you the ass whooping of your life"

"Oh please, croweater? In case you didn't notice I'm wearing Jax's crow and you really think you could take me? You and what army? You gonna call on one of the Sons to do your bidding for you?" Elle dropped her beer and turned around, smacking Tara with her balled up fist. The girl went to the ground hard and Elle followed her. The Sons, Old Ladies and Croweaters gathered around; yelling and cheering for the SAMCRO angel. Tara pulled Elle's hair and scratched, although she managed to get in a few good hits. Elle was punching from start til Tara put her arms around her head.

"I believe your boyfriend is getting his dick sucked by fresh pussy" Elle spat as she got up. The crowd surrounded her, continuing on with the cheering and whooping. One of the girls attempted to help Tara up but she pushed the hand away. Getting up on her own two feet she slinked into the back bathroom to tend to her wounds. Jax had caught the end of the fight and followed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked standing against the door.

"Do I look ok Jax?" Tara wailed, "That biker bitch got stuck into my face"

"Back off Tara you have no idea what you're talking about. Elle isn't a bitch"

"Well I certainly didn't ask her to hit me" She held a cold wet cloth to her face, trying to prevent the swelling that had already set in.

"I'll talk to her" He sighed and walked out of the room.

"Elle!" Jax called out. The smile from her face disappeared when the menacing looking biker reached her, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Jax" She replied calmly.

"It concerns Tara and Tara concerns me"

"Forget it Jax"

"No Elle tell me" He stood in front of her.

"She was talking about shit she didn't understand. She got in my face thinking she was tough and mighty. I soon won that pissing contest so don't start" Elle walked around him but Jax caught her arm, "What?"

"Keep away from her"

"No you keep her away from here Jackson. She doesn't fit in. She's not SAMCRO and nobody wants to make her... oh what did she call me? Yeah that right a biker whore. She a princess looking for a little rebellion" She stated angrily. She was infuriated that Jax couldn't see that Tara wasn't going to stick around, that she was only going to wind up hurting him again. Slamming her new beer to the table she walked inside.

The room erupted in a roar as she did. Everyone was proud that SAMCRO had managed to hold their own and show the outsider not to mess with the reaper.

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

Tara's face had swollen and she was using her saved up sick days to recover from her beat down. Jax dropped by occasionally but would soon be off doing club related activities.

By the end of the week Tara's face had gone down enough that she felt like she could go out in public and headed to the clubhouse to find Jax and spend a romantic evening with him.

"Bitch you got some balls coming back around here after last time" Gemma said with Luann by her right hand side.

"You better hope that my daughter doesn't take off the rest of your face" Luann snickered.

"I'm here for Jax. That's it" Tara continued inside the building and headed straight for Jax's dorm.

"Jax I..." She stopped; gobsmacked at the sight before her. One of the Cara Cara girls who had been riding Jax into the middle of next week was suddenly stopped by the unexpected interruption.

"Do you mind?" The porn star questioned. Jax stayed silent and Tara stared in disbelief. She backed away and slammed the door behind her.

"Tara!" Jax called out, "Tara stop!" He grabbed her arm.

"Why Jax? Why that porn slut?" She was furious, almost shaking as she struggled to hold herself together.

"Tara it's not working" He sighed.

"Jax come with me. Get out of this backwards town and come to Chicago with me. Please" Tara begged, "There's nothing for you here"

"There is everything for me here. Outlaw is all I know. I'm an ok mechanic at best Tara. I don't know anything else. Charming is me. I can't go" She wiped away a tear, nodding.

"Ok then" She turned away and climbed in the cutlass; driving from the TM lot for the last time.

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

Over the course of 6 months Jax dove into booze and pussy. Not as hard as he did when he was 16 but hard enough that he forgot which way was up.

"Alright, get up" Elle walked into his dorm and opened the curtains and windows, "It fucking stinks in here Jax. When was the last time you had a shower?" Jax mumbled into the pillow and threw the covers over his head. Elle huffed and pulled them off the bed completely.

"Get outta here Elle"

"No Jax. This has gone on for 6 months. Time to get your butt into gear. Besides when was the last time any of your brothers saw you at church? Or sober for that matter? You're the fucking Vice President for Christ sakes. Now get up, shower, shave and put on your big boy pants because I'm sick of this shit" She stomped off to the door.

"No one asked you to do this"

"No you're right Jackson. No one did. But I did it because even as a little girl I always admired you. You had your head on straight, knew where you wanted to be and knew what you wanted to do. Now I don't know what the hell I was thinkin'" Elle walked out of the room and out into the lot. Sitting at the picnic table she lit a cigarette and spun her lighter around, huffing as she exhaled the first drag.

"What's gon' on lass?" Chibs asked.

"Your boy inside"

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing and that's exactly my point. I think I got him in the shower but I'm not sure. I should have stayed but he just made me mad"

"So ye kicked his ass then?" Chibs laughed. A couple of other had walked over with Chibs also.

"And maybe a little bit of a guilt trip" They all roared out laughing.

"Atta girl lass"

"You'll make one hell of a spitfire Old lady" Tig commented.

"Yeah right" Elle mumbled.

"You'll be right sweets" Tig threw an arm over her shoulder and rubbed her far arm.

"Thanks Tiggy"

Elle's words rang through Jax's head as he showered. He had been a complete idiot drowning himself like that especially after he had a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind that his relationship will Tara would end like it did. Elle was right, Tara didn't belong in the club's way of life but that didn't mean he didn't want her any less. But pushing Tara from Jax's mind was Elle.

She had been there for Jax from the start; from Thomas' death, to his father's death, Tara leaving the first time, when he was made VP of the mother charter and now as he watched Tara walk out of his life for a second time. Elle gave him a hard time when his shit got too much and let him borrow her shoulder when he needed to talk or cry. He had failed her once before when she was 18 and his mind took him back to that day.

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

_It had been a pretty hot day in charming and a few of the boys had been outside at the picnic table enjoying a few beers when Elle drove into the lot._

_She had come from Gemma's place where the pair had spent the last hour talking erratically. Elle was tired of going unnoticed by Jax and had been completely set in her ways that she just had to make him understand. Gemma was trying to calm her down a little and get her to tell her just what exactly had made her want to do this now._

"_Jax I need to talk to you" He looked up and nodded to the boys._

"_I'll catch up with you" He turned attention back to Elle, "Are you ok?"_

"_No Jax I'm not. I have been keeping something to myself for way too long and I have to tell you"_

"_Ok just calm down take a breath" Elle's chest was rising and falling heavily._

"_No I can't calm down. I need you to know that I love you Jax" Elle exasperated._

"_Well I love you too Elle. You're a great..." He reached for her body, prepared to wrap his arms around her._

"_No Jax" Elle pushed herself away, "I mean I'm in love with you. I put on my smile and act like it's all ok but I can't take it anymore. You go from girl to girl but you never even look at me like any more than a sister or friend. I can't do it anymore Jax" He was stunned and unsure of what to say, "Please say something Jax. Don't leave me standing here feeling like a complete fool" Elle added, suddenly more calm and very conscious of the stupid outburst she had made._

"_I...I don't know what to say Elle"_

"_Don't you at least feel something for me?" _

"_I wish I could but you're not just some croweater or sweetbutt. You're special Elle and too good to be with just anyone"_

_She nodded, "And let me guess, you're just anyone"_

"_I'm not good enough for you Elle"_

"_God I'm so sick of everyone saying that; Mom, dad, Gemma and now you. Doesn't anyone get that I'm just like the rest of you? I am SAMCRO. I'll never be anything more. This club is me and I was born into The Life. Just like you Jax and it is all I've ever known and all I want to know"_

"_You say that now Elle but you're still young, you can still go out and find something more"_

"_I don't want anything more" Saying all she possibly could to make herself look like the idiot she already felt like she was, she started backing away, "I'm gonna take a trip. I'm gonna get out of here for a while, clear my head and give you time to forget my moment of insanity"_

"_You're just gonna take off?" Jax's eyes pleaded with worry and shock._

"_I'll let mom know and Gemma as well. I'm gonna see dad and then I'm gone. You'll barely even know I've disappeared"_

"_Elle" He huffed._

"_I'll see you later Jax" She kissed his cheek and headed back to her car._

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

Jax was bought out of the memory by the cold water now running down his back. Stepping out he grabbed the towel and roughly dried his air before wrapping it around his waist. As he stood at the sink he recalled the next meeting with Elle.

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

_Two years had gone by and Elle rarely gave Charming or SAMCRO a thought anymore. During her years away from home she found an unlikely partner; a cowboy on the PBR circuit named Mitch. Following him around at many shows, he finally noticed her._

"_Hey, I've seen you before haven't I?"_

"_I wouldn't know. Not really an eye-catching sort of girl"_

"_I wouldn't say that" Mitch replied calmly, "You've caught my eye a few times" Elle smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_You're a little cocky aren't you?"_

"_Aww come on now. At least let me take you out for a drink before you officially decide I'm a cocky bull rider" Elle laughed. _

"_Ok then" She nodded._

"_I have to go get changed but I'll meet you out the front of the silver ringer in an hour?" Mitch smiled at her._

"_OK sure. I'll meet you there" They parted ways but not before smiling again at each other._

_An hour later found Mitch rocking from foot to foot, clapping a fist into an open hand as he waited for Elle._

"_Sorry I'm late" Elle came into his vision and he was stunned. Her dark wash, skin tight jeans clung to her legs and ass perfectly, her top was a short flowing tank and the look was completed by her black leather knee high boots._

"_That is no problem at all" Elle laughed._

"_Don't even think about it buddy" Mitch gave her a cocky smirk._

"_What?"_

"_You're thinking that because I dressed like this, you're gonna get some. Well I'm sorry but I don't even know your name" She informed the stunned cowboy._

"_Wow, you're very forward. I'm Mitch by the way" He held out his hand._

"_I'm Elle" She took it and shook firmly._

"_So what brings you to Vegas?" He asked as he ordered a beer, "Would you like a drink?"_

"_Jack please" She smiled, "And to answer your question I was on a holiday or trip or whatever you wanna call it. I ended up being gone for 2 years"_

"_You haven't been home once?" Mitch questioned, lifting the beer to this lips._

"_Nope but I still keep in contact with my family" Elle turned around to grab her drink, revealing her dark angel to Mitch. _

"_Who's SAMCRO?" He asked, eyebrows raised._

"_Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. The mother charter is in Charming, California. That's my family"_

"_Motorcycles? And yet here you are with a cowboy?"_

"_Yeah believe me I never pictured my life like this. I was never going to leave home. It was my life but I got a wakeup call and took off" Elle took a swig of her drink, "Although I'm starting to enjoy life away from home" She smiled. Mitch matched her look and flashed his pearly whites back at her, "Surely you've seen the local bikers around here?"_

"_I've noticed a few" He nodded, "They have reapers? On their vests?" Elle laughed._

"_Yeah and don't let the boys hear you call them vests. They're called kuttes and they wear their colours proudly" Elle informed. Mitch just nodded, unsure of what to add, "Anyway enough about my past. What made you decide to be a cowboy?"_

"_My father had been bought up around the lifestyle. A lot of the men on my dad's side had and I always thought it would be great to own great big buckles like dad had"_

"_So you really get enjoyment out of riding an angry 1000 pound animal?" Elle was a little stunned at the sport._

"_Yeah it's great. It's such an adrenaline rush and there is nothing like a crowd cheering for you. I mean yeah it's dangerous but isn't anything that's worth making you happy?"_

_They spent the next few hours chatting and drinking. Elle was genuinely enjoying herself until Mitch excused himself._

"_Listen I don't mean to be a party pooper but I have to be up early tomorrow. The championship round is tomorrow afternoon and I need a good night's sleep"_

"_No that's ok. You go. I'm only gonna finish this and leave as well so... I guess I'll catch up with you some other time" Elle smiled and downed the last of her jack._

_Elle walked out the door after Mitch and they said their goodbyes. She was just about to climb in her car when a voice from behind her spoke._

"_Hanging out with rednecks? Thought you were strictly a biker chick?"_

"_Jax?" She said as she turned around, "Oh my god, how are you?" They met in a tight embrace._

"_I'm good. Been busy but I'm good" He left her go and took a step back._

"_That's really good to hear. You checkin' up on me?"_

"_Nah" He smirked._

"_Come on Jax, you don't think I know that if you really wanted to find me you would track me to the ends of the earth?"_

"_Lucky enough for me, you are only in Nevada" He lit a cigarette and offered one to Elle, which she gladly took, "I was up here on a run to Indian Hills but I decided to extend my trip. I heard you were up here"_

"_And to which Nevada man do I owe the pleasure of being ratted out to?"_

"_It doesn't matter darlin'. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were pretty upset when you took off"_

"_Jax, everything I said to you, two years ago, I meant" Elle exhaled the smoke before taking another long drag._

"_Come home Elle"_

"_No Jax. I'm not ready to come back to Charming"_

"_And if you don't do it soon, you'll never come back. Luann and Gemma miss you. Shit I know that Chibs, Tig and Bobby do as well" He admitted._

"_I'll come home when I'm good and ready. I'm not coming home just because they miss me, I'm busy seeing everything. Besides you told me that I could go out and find something more. Well now I'm looking for it since there isn't anything at home that is beckoning for me"_

_Jax sighed, "You know it hasn't been easy. SAMCRO needs you"_

"_SAMCRO?" Elle raised an eyebrow._

"_Ok I need you Elle"_

"_No you don't Jax. You're surrounded by all the pussy you could possibly want. You don't need me" She dropped her cigarette to the ground, "Listen, I gotta go but I'll see you around Mr. Teller" Jax nodded and watched Elle drive away._

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

Once again Jax was bought out of his memory and focused on getting dried and dressed in fresh clothes.

Jax had reached the middle of the main room when a scream came from the lot. He took off running and saw Elle running into someone else.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. The man she ran to spun her around in a circle before setting her on her feet, "You suddenly forget how a phone works?" She was playfully serious as she slapped his arm.

"Thought a surprise might have been better and I was right" He smirked. The stranger looked around the lot; the line of bikes not going unnoticed. Jax recognised the stranger and instantly the curiosity he initially had; disappeared. He had heard Elle call the other man; Mitch.

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked.

"Well I finished another year in Vegas and I thought on my way home, I'd drop in and see how the other half lives" Mitch replied.

"This is it" Elle smiled widely, "And I wouldn't trade it for the world"

"Your rodeo" Mitch said.

"My rodeo" Elle nodded and turned around, "Come on cowboy, I'll show you around the ring" Elle and Mitch walked around the lot and through the clubhouse.

"Well I'm honoured to be inside the house" He smiled.

"You should be. Not just anyone can come in here"

Jax and a few other members were outside at the picnic table.

"Who's the hat?" Opie asked his brother.

"His name is Mitch. I saw him with Elle five years ago when she took off. She was in Vegas with him at a bar" Jax exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"She's hanging out with rodeo clowns?" Opie chuckled. Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Juice joined in.

Crushing out his cigarette he turned away from the door, "I guess so" Jax continued over to the TM garage.

"Just when do you think he'll finally stop dancing around and man up with Ellie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine brother. Elle wants him just as much but she seems to have a handle on it better than he does" Opie slapped Bobby's back and walked into the clubhouse. Elle and Mitch were at the bar, laughing over a beer when Elle caught sight of the large man.

"There is someone I want you to meet" She motioned for Opie to walk over, "Mitch this is Harry Winston"

"Opie" He interrupted.

"Opie, this is Mitch. The cowboy I met a few years ago" The men shook hands firmly. Opie asked a few questions but mostly left the talking to Elle. He managed to slip out unnoticed and walked back over to his brothers.

The sound of more bikes roaring into the lot distracted the two inside the clubhouse.

"What's going on out there?" Mitch asked.

"Probably just the rest of the boys. Nothing to worry about" Elle replied casually.

Clay walked through the door, followed by the rest of the charter.

"Hey Uncle Clay" She said, jumping off the stool and into his arms.

"Hey Angel. What are you up to?" He asked gruffly.

"Just having a beer with my friend, Mitch. Mitch this is Clay Morrow the owner of the garage outside and one of my many uncles" The men shook hands and then Clay turned around.

"Church!" He bellowed. The rest of the MC members reached into their pockets, pulling out their phones and dropping them into the box before heading into the chapel and taking their seats.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Elle jumped down once again and headed outside with Mitch in tow.

"So what does one do in this town?"

"Well I'm usually hanging around here and fixing cars or running around town for whatever the boys need" Elle shrugged.

"Wow exciting" Mitch laughed and Elle smacked his shoulder.

Changing the subject Elle looked at him, "Where are you staying?"

"At the motel on the other side of town" They both nodded, "Do you wanna grab some dinner tonight?"

"I would love to but its family dinner night and Aunt Gemma would kick my ass if I didn't show up"

"You have family dinners?" Mitch scoffed.

"Yes. This is my family" Elle held out her arms, "Attendance is mandatory and I like going"

Silence passed for a few minutes before Mitch spoke up,

"You ever miss being on the road?"

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

_She pulled up at the motel and parked her car. Sighing, she climbed out and walked up to her room door._

_Elle dumped her bag by the door and fell onto the hard bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought about Jax and his random stop by. Two years had gone by since she left Charming and although she missed it every day she refused to return the moment Jax Teller showed up. _

_The next morning Elle was awoken by the constant drone of knocking on her door._

"_What?" She mumbled._

"_Get up Elle!" The voice called from the other side of the door._

"_Five more minutes" Elle turned her face away from the door and buried under the covers more. But before she knew it the blankets were being ripped away from her and the chill of the room hit her, "HEY!" She quickly spun around and saw Mitch at the foot of the bed._

"_Get up. We gotta go"_

"_No you gotta go. I'll meet you there like always" _

"_I'm sick of always. Get up now and get your butt in that shower" Mitch ordered._

_Sighing and giving up Elle rolled out of bed, "Yes mom" She rolled her eyes and stumbled to the bathroom; slamming the door behind her._

_Mitch moved from the foot of the bed, to the small kitchenette, to the table, the window and back to the bed. He was on his way back to the small kitchen when the bathroom door opened._

"_Finally! What were you doing in there?"_

"_You got me up before the sun Mitch. I was getting ready. Now that I am, we can go" Elle was clearly not amused at the early hour and walked ahead of Mitch into the car park. _

"_Oh come on, it's not that bad" He offered a smile; "I'm pretty much guaranteed the championship today" Mitch looked away from the road to Elle for a second_ _before looking back at the road. But Elle didn't face him; "You know if I win_ _I'll take you anywhere you want" Elle sighed again, nodded and climbed into the car._

_They ate breakfast in silence. Mitch would look up occasionally and if he caught Elle's glance she would smile but otherwise she was looking around at everything going on. Even during the day Las Vegas was buzzing. _

_The day passed quickly and while Mitch was at the centre, Elle kept herself busy at the motel. She packed up her things and loaded them into the car. Mitch had packed his duffle before Elle had dropped him off. Soon enough Elle was sitting in her prime seat closest to the ground and the shoots. The music, the lights, the atmosphere; all were loud, alive and buzzing. _

_Elle watched with excitement and enthusiasm, even after being to so many events during her three years away from Charming, as cowboy after cowboy rode, roped and wrestled. She was impressed by the cowgirls that also gave it their all. The one person she had been waiting for though had finally made an appearance on a large black and white Brahman cross. She whooped and cheered while Mitch held on to the angry animal for dear life. What felt like a lifetime had passed before she heard the sound of the buzzer fill the arena. Mitch was flung around on top of the bull as he struggled to get his hand free. Roughly he fell to the ground, landing hard on his arm before getting back to his feet in a hurry. Trying to keep his eyes on where he was going and the bull at the same time but the toe of his boot stuck in the dirt and he stumbled; luckily not falling to the ground. The bull took his opportunity and dipped his head and threw it back with Mitch on top of his skull. _

_Elle's hands flew over her face as she stood up. Mitch landed on his arm again and was a little slower to get up. The large beast had been distracted by the rodeo clowns and once he had been pushed through the gate, they raced over to help Mitch as the MC announced that he was ok and had been declared world champion once again. Elle wasn't in the front of the arena long enough to hear clearly the announcements made, she was racing through the back to find Mitch._

"_Are you ok?" She almost yelled._

"_My arm is fractured but I'm ok" Mitch replied casually._

"_Are you kidding? Your hurt and you have a broken arm"_

"_Elle, calm down, I've done it so many times it barely even hurts" He stood up and put his good arm over her shoulder, "Come on, don't tell me you'd miss the excitement of all of this if you weren't on the road"_

"_Yeah, the excitement of the road" She scoffed, bewildered that he was making jokes._

_**...Reaper...Reaper...**_

"I guess I do sometimes, but since I've been back here I guess I don't really think about it" Elle spoke calmly.

Mitch nodded, "Well I guess I should let you go to the dinner. Wouldn't want you to get into trouble with Gemma"

"Yeah that could be bad" They both chuckled and said their goodbyes just as the club walked out of the clubhouse and into the lot.

"Hey, can I get a lift?" Elle asked Bobby.

"I'd love to Angel" Bobby threw an arm over her shoulder and they headed towards his bike. Mitch watched as the older biker and the younger girl climbed on the back of the powerful Harley.

The pair pulled up at Gemma's. Only a few other cars were parked in the driveway considering they were early but as per Gemma's instructions Elle was to help set up and cook. They walked in and Bobby headed straight to the fridge and pulled out two beers, popped the caps and handed one to Elle.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby" She purred as the first mouthful of beer slipped down her throat.

"No problem sweetheart" His beer coming back to his lips for another drink.

The chatter in the kitchen was loud and vibrant as the girls laughed and gossiped about everything that Charming has to offer. No other resident of charming knew more than the SAMCRO gossip mill standing in Gemma's kitchen.

Dinner was served just like every other Sunday: elaborate and full of life. Once the meal was over the men took off to the clubhouse and the women stayed behind to clean up before following their partners.

…_**Reaper….….Three years later…Reaper…..**_

SAMCRO was almost unrecognisable from the club they once were. Not even Charming was the same small town is used to be. Jax and the boys had come from county to discover that the Sanwa Sheriffs had taken over Charming P.D and none were too happy about having the big boys watching over the reaper's shoulder.

Expensive black boots came through the club door with a flushed Elle fitted neatly inside them.

"Where is he?" She puffed; her face a little red from the Indian summer sitting over Charming.

"Church" One of the prospects replied. Elle nodded and lowered her and her six month bump onto the couch with the aid of a prospect.

Before the doors to the church opened, Gemma walked through the clubhouse door with a strong yet slightly worried look on her face. Elle followed her movements as she headed to the black doors as they opened; a yellow envelope in her hands and a determined stance in her walk. Elle stayed seated; sensing whatever was about to go down needed to be resolved between the queen and the prince. Gemma sat in Tig's chair and pushed the envelope over to her son, revealing to him for the first time the letters that Maureen Ashby had stashed in his bag in Ireland.

"Clay. He took that chair from this family. He killed your father. Something needs to be done"


	2. The Bullshit In Between Part I

**Ok so the upcoming chapters will explain what happened during the three year gap. Please review, comment, etc. Most importantly, enjoy :)**

While Elle waited for the pair to come out of 'church', she lost herself deep in thought about the dive the club had taken over the fastest three years of her life.

…_**.Three Years Previous…..**_

"_So Angel, who was the hat that was hanging around the lot today?" Clay asked with a grin on his face._

_Her cheeks immediately tainted pink and she cleared her throat, "He's an old friend I met when I was out of town"_

_The boys all had massive shit-eating grins on their faces, knowing exactly where their president was taking this conversation, "Yeah you know that ain't gonna cut it. If I'm gonna have some stranger walking around my place of business then I want to know who he is"_

"_Uncle Clay you have tons of strangers come in and out of TM daily" She tried to get out._

"_They are all simple business transactions; none of them show any interest in my family. Now spill the beans Angel"_

_A chorus of 'Yeah Angel' 'Come on Elle' and 'Spill it' came from every direction of the table and she slammed her fork on the oak table, "OK FINE" The noise stopped immediately, "His name is Mitch, he is on the PBR circuit. Competes every year and finishes up in Vegas, that's where you" She pointed at Jax with a polished purple nail, "came in. The circuit was finishing up and we were out for a drink before the championship round the next day. Plain and simple he is a cowboy and nothing more. A nobody to a bunch of outlaws" Elle looked around the table, "Now can we get back to eating like a normal family?" She asked as she picked up her utensils and started on her meal again._

_The men looked around at each other and Elle before picking up their own utensils and conversations again._

_The clean-up in the kitchen was the same chatty henhouse as usual. Elle was silent as she stacked the dishwasher and cleaned off the leftovers into the bin._

"_You ok hunny? You've been rather quiet since dinner" Gemma asked quietly._

"_You know, I'd like to say I'm ok but I was embarrassed at that table. I know I should brush it off but Uncle Clay made me feel like an idiot for making friends outside the MC and for wanting to show him where I lived"_

"_Oh baby I know. You definitely got the prospect treatment tonight. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt. You're like his daughter, his special baby girl. Clay was only trying to find out what was going on, granted he did it the wrong way but still. He means well baby girl"_

_Elle sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah I know. Do you mind if I cut out and go get ready? There are still a couple of coffee mugs out on the table but everything else is done"_

"_Yeah go ahead Angel, we'll meet you there" Gemma rubbed her back and watched the younger girl walk out._

_Elle spent a few hours at the clubhouse before calling it a night. The next day she decided she was going to trade her beloved Charger. Even though the car was what reminded her most of Otto; it was time for a change. Pulling up at a car yard in Oakland, she grabbed her handbag and headed into the office. The manager came out and inspected the car thoroughly._

"_Everything on this is original. All in excellent condition" Elle pointed out._

"_What you looking to get for it?" The heavyset man asked._

"_That" Elle pointed to the gunmetal grey 1967 Shelby Mustang sitting on the edge of the lot, "Plus an extra $1000" He looked at Elle with his eyebrows raised, "It's more than fair. I had a look over it earlier and there are a few parts on it that aren't factory standard. I mean sure they are mustang parts but not what that baby had on her when she rolled off the line"_

_Less than half an hour later Elle roared out of the lot in her new Shelby and a pocketful of money. She saw soaring and right at that moment nothing could make her feel down._

_She was eating lunch at Nicky's Diner when Jax and Juice walked in. Her back was to the door and she didn't notice the genuine grin that spread across the VP's face. _

"_Pick up lunch" He instructed his Intel officer._

"_Hey darlin', what's going on?" Jax swaggered over and sat in the booth opposite her._

"_I'm just having some lunch" She replied calmly, spinning her coffee._

"_You ok Angel?" A confused look spread over his face as he leaned against the table._

"_Yeah Jax I'm fine. Why?"_

"_You just seem like you're somewhere else. You didn't stay at the clubhouse very long last night"_

"_Were you expecting a repeat of the previous week? Because I'm not sure my liver could handle it"_

_Jax's frown deepened, "Alright cut the bullshit and tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"_Keep your goddamn voice down. There is nothing going on, I came in here for a quiet lunch by myself. I've just had a bit on my mind ok? After trading my car, I've been trying to look for a place to live because I don't want to stay with mom and I feel it's time for me to leave the nest and…"_

"_You traded the charger?"_

"_Yeah a place in Oakland took it and I conned that sucker too. I got a Shelby instead plus extra" Elle pointed out the window with a smile on her face._

_Jax scoffed and his hand dropped between his shook it with a smile of his own, "Eleanor. Of fuckin' course" Jax couldn't count how many times he had watched 'Gone in 60 seconds' with Elle when they were younger. She not only had an obsession with the actors but the cars. One car in particular had stuck with her; Eleanor. He looked up at her, bright blue eyes staring back into his own ocean coloured orbs, "Are you sure that was the right move? I mean your dad…wait, did you say extra? How much extra?"_

"_Yeah I know the charger was a gift and it held a lot of memories but it's time for a change and I got an extra grand on top of it"_

"_Atta girl" He grinned, "You first learnt about cars on that thing, picked me and Opie up on numerous drunken occasions. Do you remember when we drove out to like the middle of nowhere to escape Clay, our moms and Otto and we ended up crashing in the back se…"_

"_Yeah Jax, I remember" Elle cut him off. Jax out the window then at Elle before a person coming towards them caught his attention; Juice._

"_Hey Jax you ready to go?" The Intel officer looked at his company, "Hey Elle"_

"_Hey Juice" She smiled. _

"_Yeah Juicey let's get out of here. I'll see you around?" His hand on her shoulder. Elle just nodded and left money on the table, following the boys out. The trio parted ways, the boys headed to the hospital to check on little Abel, hopefully to check him out and Elle headed back to the Clubhouse to help Gemma set up for Abel's homecoming._

"_Hey Gem" Elle panted as she walked past._

"_Hey Angel, where have you been today?" Gemma questioned._

"_I went and traded my car, looked around at a few small places and I ran into Jax while I was having lunch at Nicky's" Elle walked behind the bar, grabbing herself a glass of water._

"_You traded the charger? Well what did you get?" Gemma put a hand on her hip as she stood on the ladder. Elle put the glass down and headed towards the door._

"_Come on" The matriarch climbed down and followed Elle outside. The shiny grey car caught Gemma's attention immediately._

"_Really?" The tone of Gemma's voice set Elle's thoughts down and she knew that Gemma was thinking exactly what Jax had been._

"_My car, my choice" Elle smiled. The pair rallied croweaters and sweetbutts to finish the decorations and make sure that everything was ready to go when Jax walked in with his son. Gemma and Elle put the finishing touches on everything and soon the placed was done up to the nines._

_Juice's bike came roaring into the yard and he walked into the clubhouse, "Hey Elle"_

"_Hey Juice, where's Jax?" She asked as she put the last set of plastic plates out on the bar._

"_He's still at the hospital. He needs you to take your car over there cuz he only has his bike" _

_Throwing the wrappers in the bed Elle said, "Yeah, I'll just finish up here and head over" Elle walked outside to the picnic table to Gemma, "I'm gonna pick up Abel from the hospital since Jax has his bike"_

"_Ok Angel" Gemma kissed her cheek._

_Elle headed to the porn studio, "Hey mom can I borrow the caddy? I have to pick up Abel from the hospital. Jax only has his bike and my car doesn't have a back seat"_

"_No problem beautiful. Here ya go" Luann handed her the keys._

"_You're coming around right? Abel's homecoming"_

"_I'll be there in an hour. I need to finish up this set and go home to change. I'll see you soon baby girl"_

"_Thanks for the car" Elle waved as she walked out._

_Parking the car, she leaned over to the passenger side and picked up her bag and its contents after spilling during the rushed exit from the studio. She walked up to Abel's room and found father and son in a special moment. Jax was reading Abel a book as he slept. Gingerly Elle knocked on the door, "Hey Jax"_

"_Hey darlin" Jax smiled up at her as he closed the book._

"_You ready to go? I stopped by Gemma's and picked up the baby seat" Elle looked over the small baby._

"_You in the mustang?" A frown appeared across his face._

"_No I've got mom's caddy so you can relax" Elle smiled still not lifting her gaze, mesmerized by the baby boy, "He's beautiful Jax" She chuckled softly when she took in the blue beanie; a small reaper sitting on his forehead._

"_He definitely takes after his old man that's for sure" Elle laughed._

"_You are so full of it. Come on let's get out of here" Jax stood up and while Elle fetched a doctor, he got all his shit together. Once the doctor was with Jax, Elle went out to the car and moved it up to the front door and had a smoke while she waited. Jax came out with a proud smile on his face and an arm full of tiny Son. _

_With Abel loaded in the car and Jax riding in front, Elle couldn't have felt more like a part of the Teller family at that very moment. The sweet little boy in the back and the protective badass biker in the front._

_Pulling into TM, Elle parked on the far wall while Jax lined his bike up with the others. She sat Abel in his carrier and walked over to Jax, who pulled him out again as soon as he was close enough and the trio headed inside the clubhouse. The room erupted in cheers and whoops as the new father proudly showed off his son to his brothers. Elle sat the carrier in the corner of the room and grabbed a beer from the bar._

"_Noticed you looked rather happy when you walked in" Opie nudged Elle._

"_No I didn't" She tried to defend._

"_Bullshit you didn't. I was watching you and how you looked at Abel. Jax was over the fucking moon as well, I could tell just by the way he walked in that he loved having you up next to him" _

"_Well I told him how I felt and I got nothing in return" She took a swig of beer, "Clearly there isn't anything there" She walked off to the other end of the room, sitting with the other old ladies and hang arounds._

_Chibs and Bobby had come over to Opie when Elle left, "What was all that about?"_

"_Aye, what's goin' on with the lass there?"_

"_I was saying that Jax was mighty pleased that he was standing next to Elle. She told me he knows how she feels" Opie admitted._

"_Yeah he does. Jax needs a push in the right direction" Bobby looked around the room._

"_I agree with Bobby and I think it needs to come from you boyo" Chibs slapped Opie on the back._

"_Whether you just push him in the right direction or you tell him flat out, either way it needs to be done" Both senior members walked away from the giant redwood and grabbed themselves some drinks before heading to meet their newest family member._

_Opie took his opportunity when Abel was with Gemma, "Jax can I have a minute?"_

"_Yeah sure, you ok bro?" Jax got up and followed Opie to the bar._

"_You gotta talk to Elle man. You have to tell her how you feel" Opie ran his hand through his beard._

"_Ope she is friend" Jax tried to get out._

"_You're full of shit and you know it. Look man, I'm not telling you how to be or what to do but everyone in this clubhouse knows there is something going on. You can deny it if you want, tell everyone that there is nothing there but I'm not gonna believe that bullshit; not for a second. Do whatever you need to do" Opie put the empty beer bottle on the bar and walked outside to the picnic table._

_The party ended after a few hours, kids going home tired and Gemma was eager to get her grandson home. Jax had been by himself for almost two hours up on the roof thinking about what Opie said and about how he really felt. He'd be lying to himself if he honestly hadn't thought about the idea of him and Elle. Climbing down from the roof he was stalking out a certain redhead._

"_Elle, can I talk to you for a minute?" _

_She threw the handful of beer bottles she had collected, into the bin and followed Jax into church._

"_What's going on?" Elle asked, brushing her long bright locks behind her ears._

"_Elle what's going on between us?" He asked flat out._

_She frowned, "I don't know what you mean Jax"_

"_You tell me straight out that you love me and then take off out of Charming"_

"_Jax that was a long time ago" She said looking down at the ground._

"_Are you saying something's changed?" Jax put a finger under her chin._

"_No I'm not but clearly those feelings are returned so it doesn't matter if anything's changed or not. I don't need it rubbed in my face so I don't bring it up" Elle huffed._

_They stared at each other for a few minutes before Elle's hands came off her hips, slapping her legs, "Look I gotta…" Jax's lips pressed firmly to hers; silencing any chance of her trying to get away. Elle felt her knees go weak and her hands came up to the back of his neck. Jax reluctantly and slowly pulled away. "What was that?" Elle asked; her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly, taking in Jax's expression._

"_Whatever this is, there is a chance it won't work" Elle was set to argue, "But I don't care what your mom says and it's prolly a good thing Otto is locked away " Both smiled at his comment, "I've been trying to convince myself that there was nothing here. That you deserved someone better"_

"_Jackson how many times have I told you that I'm only as good as the other women here? I'm SAMCRO and that's all I want to be" _

"_Shut up" He smiled before pressing her ass into the table and kissing her again. _

_Banging and cheering against the windows and doors told the smitten couple that everyone now knew that pair had finally stopped dancing around. Jax and Elle both pushed a hand out towards the noise and stuck a finger up at them. Jax pulled away once again, "I'm not sure how to make this work Elle"_

"_We'll figure it out. But Jax, I want to know everything; no secrets" He nodded. The pair walked out of church and were greeted by all of the club and numerous hang arounds and old ladies._

"_You take care of him" Gemma spoke softly to the young redhead. _

…_**Reaper….…..…..One month later…..Reaper…**_

"_Baby I promise, I'm on my way home" Elle smiled at his dirty promises, "Yeah alright give me 15 minutes and I'll be there ok? Alright, bye sweets" Elle came to a stop at the end of the road. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a blonde woman knocking on her window, "What's wrong?"_

"_My baby swallowed something, he's not breathing" She answered erratically._

"_Ok, alright. What did he swallow?" Elle pushed her hair behind her ears._

_The blonde pulled open the sliding door on the minivan, "A bottle cap I think" Elle leaned in and pulled the blanket from over the car seat to find a doll. Just as she turned around, an elbow came crashing into her face and she blacked out._

_Almost 2 hours later Elle slowly came to. Everything was spinning and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She opened her eyes and saw a man with a white rubber mask standing in front of her._

"_You tell your old man to stop selling to colour or we find you and we do this again" The muffled voice spoke. Elle looked around and saw three other men in masks standing around. One by one they took their turn at raping her._

_Elle registered that she was being dumped on the ground but she couldn't seem to open her eyes and comprehend anything. Regaining full consciousness she heard the sweet voice of Chief Wayne Unser calling out her name._

"_Chief! I'm in here" Her voice scratchy after screaming out for help during the last 4 hours._

"_Elle?" Wayne called, as he came around the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, "Jesus Christ"_

"_Get me out of here Chief" A fresh tear rolling down her face and humiliation coursing through her veins. The car was eerily silent as they drove away from the warehouse, "Where are we going Wayne?"_

"_St. Thomas"_

"_No, I can't go there" Elle sat up more in the chair; cringing at the burning pain in her lower regions._

"_Sweetheart you need to see a doctor" He tried to reason._

"_Take me to Gemma" Elle caught Unser's eye, "I mean it Wayne"_

"_Alright" He sighed, reluctantly giving in. Wayne pulled the cruiser into the Morrow drive, "Just take it easy" He got out of the car and went around to help Elle out. The door was open and she was attempting to pull herself out of the car without much luck, "Jesus girl, take it easy" Elle gave Unser her hand and helped her stand. Together they slowly walked up the drive and through the kitchen door._

"_Gem?!" Elle called out; her voice gravelly. _

"_Gemma you here?" Wayne called._

"_Jesus what is going on?" Gemma called from somewhere in the house. Wayne sat Elle down in the living room just as Gemma walked in, "Holy shit. What happened baby?"_

"_Zobel's right hand man" She fought desperately to hold back tears._

"_Wayne give us a minute" Gemma said without lifting her gaze from the broken girl in front of her._

"_Yeah sure' He replied, walking back to the kitchen._

"_Angel, I'll be right back and then you have to tell me everything" Gemma stood up to get a wet face cloth._

"_No Gemma" Elle panicked, "Don't leave me alone" The terrified voice hit Gemma like a ton of bricks. Elle couldn't contain her tears as she fought for the safety of her aunt._

"_It's alright baby girl, I'm just gonna get something to clean your face with" Elle was shaking her head, "Its ok" Gemma soothed, "Wayne!" The police chief stuck his head around the corner, "Sit with her til I get back" Once Unser was seated Elle fell into him; clinging to his uniform like he was her lifeline. Gemma wasn't gone five minutes before the padding of feet on the carpet returned to the living room, "Alright sweety, I'm here. Wayne can you make some coffee?"_

"_Yeah sure" Elle sat up straight and Gemma started cleaning the bloody cuts on her face._

"_Weston and his men" Elle started shakily, "want the club to stop selling to the niners and Mayans. Did this to send a message" _

"_Jesus Christ" Gemma cursed quietly, "I take it you haven't told Jax"_

"_I can't Gemma, with everything that's been going on. He doesn't need this on his plate" Gemma looked set to argue, "If the roles were reversed, you'd do the same thing, don't deny it"_

"_Alright fine, little miss princess. We need to get you to the hospital though"_

"_Gem, if I go there, I'd have to check in. The boys would know"_

"_You were in Luann's car weren't you?" Elle nodded, "Alright get in the caddy" Gemma ordered. Elle slowly got off the couch and headed to the garage while Gemma headed to the kitchen. "Wayne, go back to the warehouse and deal with the car. An accident you hear me?" Wayne set the mug on the bench and nodded._

_The two SAMCRO women slowly walked through the door of St. Thomas, "Get Darcy, she'll keep it quiet"_

"_Helena Delaney. I need Da…" Gemma trailed off._

"_Oh my god, Elle what happened?" Darcy had been heading to the desk when she saw her friend sitting in the chair; beaten._

"_Car accident" Gemma announced._

"_I need your help Darcy" The pleading look in her eyes was enough._

"_Alright, come on" Darcy helped her friend up and the trio walked into a spare room. "You want to keep spinning bullshit or you want to tell me the truth?"_

"_I was attacked and raped" Darcy's mouth dropped open, "You can't tell anyone, you understand? I mean it" Darcy nodded and took a look at the damage caused and made sure that Elle was ok._

"_There's a few small tears, nothing that won't heal over time. Hospital standard to treat for any diseases" She continued cleaning the blood stains and making sure there was nothing that needed stitches before moving onto her face. As Darcy was finishing, there was a knock on the door. Gemma got up from her seat next to Elle and checked it out._

"_Jax is here" Unser informed._

"_Jesus, how did they find out?"_

"_I told them that Elle was in a car accident. Crashed Luann's car into the blockade on the end of the street"_

"_Them?"_

"_They're all here" Gemma's head dropped down. Elle sighed and felt the hot tears coming but she suppressed it._

"_I want them to go to the clubhouse" Elle demanded, "I'm not gonna hide this shit"_

"_Angel I'm not sure that's a good idea right now and a few hours ago you thought the same god damn thing"_

"_Gemma, have you seen the shit that has started to build between Jax and Clay?"_

"_I need a minute with Elle" Unser and Darcy headed towards the door._

"_I can get you a few minutes before the boys want to come in" Darcy offered._

"_Thanks" Elle replied._

_Gemma waited until the door was closed, "Elle you and Jax have been together only just over a month. This is gonna tear him apart and he doesn't need to be distracted right now. Like you said, all the bullshit he is dealing with right now, his head needs to be clear and focused on the club"_

"_And if I leave it, it will get him killed!" Elle blurted out, "I know I agreed with you but I can't keep it buried or it will kill me!" Elle started sobbing, "I can't do this old lady shit. I'm not strong enough to do it" Gemma put her arms around the weeping girl._

"_You've got me baby. I'll help you through all the bullshit but you gotta promise me that you won't tell him. Old ladies like us, don't need to burden our men with this shit. You let it play out and we go from there" Gemma spoke softly as she ran a manicured claw through the red hair. _


	3. The Bullshit In Between Part II

_Before Elle could talk back, the door opened and Jax burst through._

"_Elle" He huffed, "Are you ok?"_

_Elle looked up at Gemma and nodded, "Car accident" She said looking back at Jax. She held his gaze for only a minute then looked to the bed and started laughing softly, "My mom is gonna be pissed at me for wrecking her car" Pain surged through her body and she groaned a little._

_Jax kissed her head and looked around at Darcy, "She good to go Doc?"_

_Darcy looked to Elle quickly, catching the nod, and looked back at Jax, "Yeah we're all done. Just remember to take it easy Elle, don't strain yourself"_

"_Thanks Darc" Elle nodded. She started sliding forward towards the end of the chair; pain evident on her face._

"_Alright guys, let's give Elle some space to get dressed" Gemma, Wayne and Darcy headed to the door but Jax stayed planted. _

"_Jax?" Elle looked up at him, almost begging him not to be here._

"_I'm not going anywhere" Jax crossed his arms over his chest and sat in the chair near the door. Elle sighed, not willing to put up a fight because she was in pain and knew that it would be a waste of breath trying to convince him. She slid off the chair but before she pulled away the blanket covering her legs, Jax leaned forward, "I'm going nomad" _

"_And the hits keep on coming" Elle sat back in the chair._

"_I've been butting heads with Clay ever since Abel got out of hospital. Shit has been boiling up and I don't know what else I can do Elle. I got the papers back at the house" Jax rubbed his hand over his goatee. Elle didn't say anything; she just slid forward and gingerly climbed back off the chair. Placing the blanket on the ground she bent down and grabbed the black lace panties. As she lifted a leg to step into them; Jax stood up "What the fuck happened?"_

"_I..I told you Jax. It was a car accident" Elle was put the other leg through the leg holes and them up._

"_Tell me the truth Elle. What happened?" He took a step towards her._

"_I did. It was from the car accident" She muttered as she faced the floor._

"_Tell me the goddamn truth Helena!" He yelled. _

_Elle screamed at him, "I was attacked" Her moment of anger was over as fast as it started. '__**Why did he have to keep pushing?'**__ She asked herself, "I was attacked" She mumbled softly._

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me straight up?" His hands grabbed her face._

"_Are you kidding me Jackson? You have your mind on a hundred different things right now. Your son has just come home, we've only just started, you're struggling to cope with your president who happens to be your step-father and now you tell me that you are going nomad" Elle huffed, "And besides your mother said…"_

"_My mother?" Jax was astonished and getting angrier at the secret that was being kept from him._

"_Jax this wasn't her fault. I didn't want to tell you when it happened but then I got here and I did and your mother said not to because you have so much going on and I thought I could deal with it" She sat back down. The stress and emotions working her up and making her pain burn._

"_Start from the beginning" He ordered. _

"_Get Gemma and Wayne?" Elle asked. Jax nodded and walked through the door; calling out for his mother and the chief. _

"_What's going on?" Gemma asked when she got back inside the room._

"_He knows" She whispered to the older woman. _

"_Tell me" Jax looked at the three of them._

"_I just got off the phone with you when this girl came up behind me. She told me her baby was choking on something. I leaned over to take a look" She looked up at Jax, "It was a damn doll. She hit me in the back of the head and when I woke up I was in a shed, tied up against a chain fence" Elle could feel the room getting smaller and everything getting tighter. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down, "There were four men. I recognised one; Weston. He gave me a message… Stop selling guns. If you didn't they would find me and do it again" She felt the hot angry tears prickling her eyes. She hated that these men had scared her, had hurt her. Elle prided herself on being a strong woman in an even stronger male orientated place but these men had crumbled her. It wouldn't last, she was going to make sure of that but for the time being she was as terrified as the day she watched her father being taken to prison. "They raped me; all four of them" Elle looked down, feeling ashamed and dirty._

_Jax stormed out of the room and to the waiting room, "Church" He said angrily and continued out of the hospital._

…_**..…..Reaper…Reaper…..**_

"_Elle wasn't in a car accident" Jax growled, "She was jumped out in the utility shed on 18. Weston and his men attacked her and gave her a message for us. Stop selling guns or else they would do it again" His voice broke as he spoke and tears were brimming his eyes, "They raped her" The boys' whispered shocked words over the table._

"_Jesus" Tig muttered, closing his eyes._

"_Oh god" Chibs looked over at Jax._

"_I'm so sorry son" Clay rested a hand on his shoulder. Sympathy and remorse flooded the SAMCRO president. _

"_I'm not going nomad" Jax stated firmly as he took a long drag of his cigarette._

"_That's good to hear Jackie boy. But what do we do about his asshole?" Chibs asked._

_Anger filled the Son's chapel, all the men were hollering and yelling, all of them wanting to take a piece out of Weston's arse._

"_As much as I would love to cut off their dicks and rip out their hearts, the Feds would be all over us and we'd be straight back in jail. We gotta go smart; find a chink in the armour, a weakness"_

"_Jax is right, we haven't seen something like this and we need to go under the radar. So when you see one of those fukin' pricks, you swallow the urge to shove your fist down their throats and you keep on going" Clay spoke up. Jax got up and stormed out, unable to sit still any longer. No-one needed to ask where he was going; they already knew it was to his unofficial old lady. _

"_We're gonna need guns" Jax heard Bobby speak up before he closed the door._

…_**..XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…..**_

_Elle was sitting at home at the kitchen table when there was a knock at the door._

"_Yeah" She called out as she tapped ash off her cigarette._

"_Hey, how you doin'?" Darcy asked._

"_I've definitely been better" Elle's tone was flat and she looked at her friend with the unspoken fear swimming in her eyes._

"_Hey" Darcy gently put her hands on each side of the redhead's face, "It's gonna be ok. You did the right thing"_

"_I guess it had to be done. It would have come out sooner or later and it pulled Jax and Clay out of their shit"_

"_It had to be done for you too Elle" Darcy dipped her head, trying to make eye contact. "Have you seen him?"_

"_Not since he took off from the hospital. He was at the clubho…." The front door opened once again and Jax appeared in the kitchen. _

"_I just wanted to check on you. I'll leave you to it" Darcy patted Elle's hand and left the house._

"_Hey. I was starting to get worried about you" she crushed her cigarette out and exhaled a cloud of smoke before closing the window. "Abel is fed and asleep, I sent Neeta home"_

_Jax sighed, moved a chair closer to Elle and sat down. He put his hands on hers, "I know you grew up SAMCRO like I did and I know you know at least some of what we do but Helena I want full disclosure" Elle knew when he used her full name he was being completely serious and for the time being her attack was forgotten; or at least that's what she hoped._

"_I want that too Jackson. I mean shit; I've wanted you since I was like 6 years old. I fully understand the seriousness of being with you. I'm not taking this for granted; I want to know everything too"_

"_For that to happen, you can't be lying to your old man" He stated firmly._

_Elle nodded, "I know and I'm sorry I just didn't want to burden you anymore. I'm not sure how to do this old lady shit that's why I was listening to your mother. But I'll get better I promise" Jax didn't say anything else. He just grabbed her hand and walked them off to the bedroom._

…_**.**_

_Two months had flown by and even though Elle understood that Jax was busy with the club, a little help with his son might have been nice. She trudged up to the TM office and gently sat Abel's carrier on the ground before plonking herself on the couch._

"_Hey Angel" Gemma said absent-mindedly as she searched through the over-flowing stack of papers in the 'In' tray._

"_Hey Gem" She replied, trying to hold back a yawn unsuccessfully._

"_Holy shit, have you gotten any sleep lately?"_

"_Well it' not a full 8 hours every night but I get what I can. I'm taking him to the doc's today. Something isn't right" Elle answered, looking down at the little boy; who also didn't catch as much sleep as he would like._

"_Where is Jax with all of this?"_

"_He's busy Gemma, with the club and I don't want to distract him from that. I'm getting by, I've got Neeta helping me too" Elle's usually bright blue eyes were dull and the dark shadows that had appeared were showing under her roughly applied make-up._

_Gemma threw the papers back on the desk, "I love my son dearly but goddammit he needs to pull his head out of his arse and help out with his son" _

"_Yeah it would be nice but shit will calm down and then I'm sure he'll be around more. I mean he's dealing with this asshole that's harassing mom and the IRA and everything with Zobelle and his cunt of a right hand man. A newborn baby on top of all of that… It's just stressful, I understand"_

"_Baby, as much as I love that you are taking this old lady stuff seriously; he is not the only one in the club"_

"_But he is VP and Clay relies on him" Elle cut in._

"_This is a partnership Elle" Gemma interrupted before Elle could keep going, "And this shit won't work unless he pulls some weight with Abel. You gotta talk to him or it's gonna fall apart" Abel started fussing for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. He was playing with his ear while his other hand was being chewed and drooled on. "I better get going. I'll talk to you later Gemma"_

"_Ok Angel" The matriarch replied warily. She kissed Elle's cheek and watched the younger girl walk over to Opie._

"_Hey Ope, can I borrow the caddy?" Elle smiled sweetly._

"_Where ya going?"_

"_Hospital" His eyes widened, "It's just a check- up" _

_The giant threw her the keys, "Hey Elle, while you're there. See if you can't grab a few minutes in the chair" He smirked. _

"_Thanks asshole but I think if I fall asleep now, I'll be out cold for a few hours. Besides I still need to come back here and put in a few hours or Mama Gemma is gonna fire my ass" She turned and headed to the old car. Making sure Abel was secure; she climbed behind the wheel and headed out to St. Thomas._

"_Hey Darc" Elle greeted, setting the baby carrier on the floor and pulling out the irritable baby._

"_What's going on with him?" The doctor questioned._

"_I think he's teething. He's fussy, playing with his ears, drooling over everything etcetera" Elle bounced her knee gently._

"_Alright well let's take a look shall we?" Elle held Abel while Darcy checked the infant over. Once she started prodding at his gums, Abel let out a shrill cry and became even more uncooperative. The red head looked up just as a familiar face walked past the window._

"_I thought she left?" Elle growled._

"_Who?" Darcy turned just catching sight of Tara before she disappeared past the glass then turned back to focus on the unhappy baby, "Tara?" Elle nodded, "She is still waiting for a transfer as far as I know. I haven't really heard much" She looked up and caught Elle's angry glare, "I can keep an ear out if you like?"_

"_It would be appreciated thanks" She sighed, "Gemma is gonna have a shit fit when she finds out"_

"_Does she have to know?"_

"_Know that my old man's ex is still in town even though she said she was leaving? Yes she has to know. Tara is the one person who could distract Jax from the club; something he doesn't need right now"_

"_Oh you mean you can't distract him?"_

_Elle smirked, "I can bitch but I don't. I know he has a lot of shit going on right now and he needs his head focused. He can't be half in half out, it will get him killed" Darcy stood up and pulled the rubber gloves from her hands._

"_You were right, he is teething. Infant Tylenol should help to make him a little more comfortable; should let the both of you get some more sleep" Darcy gave a small sympathetic smile, "You could also try some teething rings. Give him something other than his hands to chew on" Elle put Abel back in his carrier._

"_Thanks Darcy. I appreciate it"_

"_Also I recommend taking a night off. Let his father handle him. It might not seem like much but letting Jax give him the medicine and helping him settle could be a bonding thing; help him connect more with Abel and make him feel like he could do it if ever you weren't there"_

_Elle just smiled, "I can't promise anything. But thanks again" The women said their goodbyes and headed off. The young, tired pair reached Opie's car and Elle buckled Abel in before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up._

"_Playing house?"_

"_Not now Tara, I'm not in the mood" Elle closed the back door and opened the driver's side when the brunette laid her hand on the frame._

"_It won't last, you should know that"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You taking care of him. It will only last til Jax can get a carer for him and then its bye bye for the biker slut" Tara narrowed her eyes._

"_Look I get it; you're bitter that Jax finally opened his eyes and noticed me. I took my rightful place at Jax's side and you're a little angry over that. I get it; I was like that when he had you there. The only difference between you and me is that I'm accepted by everyone with no hesitations. I'm wanted by Gemma and that was something you never managed to get"_

"_Please! As if I care about what she wants or likes" Tara crossed her arms over her chest._

"_And that's exactly where you went wrong" Elle closed the door; "Gemma is respected and admired by old ladies and club members, especially her son. You can't have him without having her and you tried to change that. Jax is nothing without family and you tried to take that from him"_

"_I tried to get him out of this backwards shit hole alive. The only family he has is his mother and that baby"_

"_The club is his family. His brothers. He would lay his life down for each and every one of those men; just as they would do the same for him. He wouldn't have survived in Chicago. No family. He would have been unprotected. If shit went down and another club found out he was alone, they would have had him on the slab so fast it would make your head spin" Elle sighed, opened the door once again and climbed in, "I've said it before and I'll say it again Tara. You love the man, you love the club. You couldn't do that and I strongly recommend you don't try again" She put the car in reverse, pulled out of the car park and drove off into the street; heading for the pharmacy. _

…_**.**_

"_Thanks Jenny" Elle said as she walked through the automatic door. Setting Abel in his seat, she made sure he was buckled in properly and then got herself settled and headed back to the Teller house to meet Neeta._

"_Neeta? You here?"_

"_Don't need to be hollering girl, I'm right here" Neeta, although not a club member was a well-loved outsider. She had only come along when Abel came out of the hospital but already she had made an impression and even managed to wriggle past Gemma's 'will protect my family with everything I have' attitude._

"_Sorry" Elle set the carrier down and pulled Abel out; laying him on the floor. "I went and saw Darcy and she confirmed it; he's teething. I stopped at the pharmacy and got Tylenol and teething rings" She was still carrying on as she walked up the hall to change her dark wash jeans and leather boots for a pair of ripped Levi's and a pair of steel-capped work boots. She was pulling down a fitted white beater over her plain black bra when she walked into the kitchen. "If you need anything, call me and if I can't help then I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with Gemma"_

_Neeta chuckled, "You know I'm on good, even friendly, terms with Gemma" Elle's eyebrows shot up in an 'oh really?' way. "We have an understanding"_

"_We'll sure; you've both been to prison. Nothing says understanding like serving time" She said with a broad smile._

"_Alright you little brat, get outta here. Besides, Gemma only knows what local cells feel like!" Neeta laughed. Elle waved goodbye after giving Abel a kiss on the head and walked out the door. She climbed in the Shelby and roared down to the garage. When she got there, most the boys were on lunch but she went straight into the office and picked out paperwork for one of the cars. Settling for a 2003 beamer, she went to work; putting the car on the hoist and starting on changing the filters._

_Jax came casually strolling up to her just as she closed the door on her third car and sent the hoist up once again. "Hey darlin'" He kissed her cheek, "Where's the kid?"_

"_At home with Neeta" Elle dropped the wrench back in the toolbox before picking up a smaller size._

"_You ok?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_I'm fine. Tired but I'm fine" She said not meeting his eyes. Reaching up to continue her work, a hand on her wrist stopped her and she finally had to face the blonde man._

"_Jesus" He whispered as he ran his thumbs over the dark shadows, "When was the last time you got sleep?"_

_Elle threw the wrench a little harder than she meant, "Well let's see, it's been a while. I mean while you're running around on your little bike dealing with god knows what and helping out at Cara Cara. I'm at home trying to look after YOUR little boy, who by the way is teething; so he is up most the night, screaming his lungs out and when he isn't sleeping I'm not sleeping. I don't really remember the last time you spent the night at the house. You're always coming in late and sleeping on the couch or you're at the clubhouse. I need help baby. I know you have a lot going on right now and I'm trying real hard to be supportive and help you in any way I can but I darlin' I need your help with Abel. I need you to get up and tend to him so I can get some sleep. I have been running around doing errands for your mom and everyone else here, I had to take Abel to see Darcy today just to make sure that he is teething, I'm struggling to keep myself awake and I've got at least another 3 hours here before I can go home, take a shower, relieve Neeta and try to catch a few hours of sleep before I do this all over again and…and…" Jax took Elle's hand and sat her on the couch in the office. "What are you doing I have to work. I have to get shit done"_

"_Sit your ass down. I'll talk to my mother and sort something out but you are going to go to the dorm and grab some sleep cuz I ain't dealing with a zombie old lady" Elle opened her mouth to complain but Jax cut her off, "Yeah ok I haven't helped much, I've had a lot on my mind. I'm gonna fix it though ok?" She decided not to open her mouth to speak, unsure if she could trust herself to be civil; instead settling for a nod, "Most of the boys are out on a run so it's pretty quiet in there. Go lay down for a few hours and I'll come get you when I'm heading home" She stood up and followed his instructions. _

_Walking through the main room of the clubhouse Elle barely acknowledged the small group of her uncles that were there as she continued on and headed to Jax's dorm._


	4. Pressing Issues

"_Elle" A hand gently shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Elle"_

"_Hmm?" She stirred her face scrunching up before relaxing again. _

"_Elle" Jax spoke firmer._

""_Mmmmm" Her face contorting once again before she rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs. Hearing her joints crack satisfactorily, she cracked open her eyes. "Jax? What's going on? Is Abel ok?" She almost flew into sitting position._

""_Everything's fine. I'm gonna take off shortly. You want a lift?" Elle nodded, "A'ight, I'll meet you outside in ten" She stood up and stretched again, grabbed her jacket, bag and moved out into the main room._

"_How ya doin' Angel?" Tig turned around from the pool table and leaned back against it._

"_I'm alright Tigger. A little tired but I'm all good" Elle dropped a head onto his shoulder and melted into her uncle more when she felt an arm come over her shoulders._

"_What's with this Tigger shit huh?" He probed jokingly._

"_Sorry, __**Uncle**__ Tigger" She smirked._

"_Better" He chuckled, patting her arm. Elle lifted her head and kissed his cheek then slid from his grip and walked towards the door, Jax meeting her half way and throwing an arm over her shoulders._

_Jax's dyna pulled up in the driveway and Elle swung her leg over as Jax cut the engine. The pair walked inside the house, "Where's Abel?"_

"_Neeta's bringing him home soon. She's out picking up a few things" Jax wiped over his face; the day wearing on him._

_About two hours later Neeta came back with the baby and a few bags of groceries, "Thanks Neeta" Elle smiled at the woman and Abel, "Hello little man" She cooed. He slapped his hands down on the tray of his high chair; clearly amused and loving the attention from the woman he knew as his mother._

"_It's not a problem sweets. He was easy" Neeta spoke as she put the food away._

"_Easy?" Elle raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "You only causing trouble for me mister?" She turned back to Abel, "I certainly hope that the meds I bought are working"_

"_Oh they are. He slept for a few hours today. I think he was pretty worn out"_

"_I know the feeling kid" Elle sighed._

_6am found Neeta at the Teller's kitchen table while Elle and Jax roared down to Cara Cara. Jax had received a phone call earlier informing him that the warehouse had burnt down and Elle had pitched a fit about wanting to go and help her mother._

"_Stay close" Jax warned. Elle hardly heard the message as she dived around officers and their patrol cars._

"_Mom?" Elle called out._

"_Elle?" Luann answered._

"_Oh my god, are you ok?" The pair met in a tight hug._

"_Couple of the girls are being treated for smoke inhalation but I'm ok" _

"_I'll come with you to the hospital" Elle rubbed her mother's back in comfort. Luann nodded and headed to her bright red car. "Jax!" Elle called out. The blonde biker walked over with a severely pissed off look on his face, "I'm gonna head to the hospital with mom"_

"_Yeah that's a good idea" _

"_You have any idea who might have done this?" Jax just shook his head. He bent down and kissed her firmly. Elle went back to Luann and the pair took off._

…_**.REAPER….REAPER…REAPER…**_

"_What's going on with you mom?"_

"_I was having a tough time with Bobby doing the books and…" She paused, "And now it's gone. But don't worry sweetie, it will be fine"_

"_What were you going to say?" Elle prodded._

"_I was sleeping with Bobby" The blonde said nervously._

"_Jesus Christ" Elle whispered, "I can't believe you'd do that to daddy"_

"_Prison clause baby girl"_

"_I don't give a shit about the prison clause!" Elle yelled, "You shouldn't have done it"_

"_I had to" Luann stood and put her hands on Elle's shoulders; pushing her back to the seat, "I was skimming"_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Elle got up and started for the door._

"_You can't say anything" Luann called after her but Elle ignored her and passed through the automatic doors._

"_Hey, are you in town?" Elle spoke into the phone._

_A gravelly voice answered, "What do you need baby girl?"_

"_A ride back to the clubhouse" The line went dead and the red head took a seat on the bench; lighting up one of her cigarettes as she did so. Five minutes later the rumble of a Harley could be heard and pulled up right in front of her._

"_Hey Hap, thanks for doing this"_

"_I was on my way in" The gruff man that sat opposite her would frighten anyone by appearance alone but Elle knew better. He was all bark when it came to her. Although she considered him an uncle; Happy was closer to her age and despite the 9 year age difference, the pair had found themselves in a compromising position on more than one occasion during a SAMCRO gathering._

_Throwing a leg over, Happy handed her his helmet and they headed to the clubhouse. When he pulled up, he let her off and stepped the bike back against the railing. Elle kissed his cheek in appreciation of the lift and went in search of Gemma. _

_The clicking of high heeled boots bought the matriarch out of her concentration, looking up from the paperwork she noticed Elle._

"_I have news for you" The red head plonked down._

"_What?" Gemma took her glasses off, flicking them around in her hand._

"_Cara Cara burnt down this morning" The glasses hit the hit and Gemma started pacing around, "Mom's fine but a few of the girls went to the hospital for smoke inhalation. Which brings me to the next piece of shit; you might want to turn off the fan for this" Elle sighed and Gemma stopped pacing, "Tara's still in town" _

"_Jesus Christ! How long have you known about that?"_

"_I took Abel to see Darcy the other day and I saw her walk past. Then she came out into the parking lot and tried to tell me that it wouldn't last between me and Jax. I told her to back off and that she wouldn't get your approval because she kept trying to take him away from us"_

"_Why the hell is that bitch still around?"_

""_Darcy said she was waiting on a transfer"_

"_It's been months" Gemma added._

"_You think something is holding it up?" Elle raised an eyebrow._

"_Or she hasn't put it in" Gemma countered._

…_**REAPER…REAPER…REAPER…**_

"_What do we know about the fire?"_

"_Nothing yet. Waiting to hear back from Unser" Bobby answered the President. _

"_What else do we know?"_

"_Yesterday I saw Zobelle with Alvarez" Jax sighed, tapping the ash from his cigarette._

"_Seems our white power is adding colour to the ranks" Clay's eyebrows rose, "I want everyone here while this shit goes down" He smacked the gavel down and the men flowed through the doors._

"_Hey baby" Elle smiled as Jax moved to the bar._

"_Hey" He kissed her mouth firmly._

"_Any closer to finding out what happened at the warehouse?"_

"_Not really" Jax sighed._

"_Well has anyone seen that asshole Georgie lately? He sorta went MIA after you guys dealt with him last time, maybe he was hiding out somewhere; letting you guys think he had moved on" Jax looked at Elle with a little surprise._

"_You on to something babe?"_

"_Well if it wasn't him, it could have been Ethan or his partner" A rank taste flowed through her mouth at the possibility of saying Weston's name. _

"_I'll bring it up to the club" Elle nodded and watched Jax walk back over to Clay and Tig._

_After a few minutes the members were falling out of the club house and the roar of bikes started up. Gemma came in after the sounds of the bikes dissipated, "Hey Angel"_

_Elle looked over at Gemma; a knowing look on the older woman's face "What do you need help with Gem?"_

"_Groceries and other bits and pieces. Lockdown in two days and we need to stock up" Gemma's hand resting on her hip._

_Elle nodded, "Yeah alright, let's go"_

…_**REAPER…REAPER…..REAPER…**_

_The day of lockdown came fast and it found members from Washington State, Oregon and Nevada at all corners of the Teller – Morrow lot. Families and members of the Mother Charter were filling the clubhouse._

_Gemma, Elle and a few other old ladies were grabbing a few last minute things before heading over._

"_Gemma I'll meet you back at the clubhouse. I have to go and grab my bags and stuff for Abel"_

"_Alright Angel. How are you getting there?"_

"_I figure you're sending the prospect so I'll ride bitch" Gemma smiled._

"_Sarcastic bitch" Elle chuckled and climbed on the white Harley._

_Pulling up at the house, Kip allowed her to get off the bike first. _

"_Hey do you know if Opie convinced Donna to come down?"_

"_I think she has gone to stay with her parents. She's not real happy with Opie getting back in with the club and she doesn't really want anything to do with it herself" Half sack explained._

"_I think she's still a little worried about Opie going back inside. She blames the club for Ope being sent to Chino. Five years is a long time and when you suddenly become a single parent raising two kids, you've got to find someone to blame" Elle was finishing up Abel's nappy bag as she spoke. She handed Half- sack the bags, "Put these in the Shelby" He nodded and headed out the front door. Elle followed him down the hall before checking the doors and windows were all locked. Once the front door was locked she lit a cigarette and plonked down in the mustang. _

_Elle revved the Shelby and waited as one of the Washington boys opened the gate allowing both herself and Kip inside. Waiting for Kip pass by first, Elle rolled the car up slowly; making a show as she made her way up to the parking bay closest to the garage. Revving the car, Elle got the response she was looking for, many faces staring at her and the Redwood members were all grinning and some cheering. She shut off the car and climbed out, "Tig!" She called out. Her crazy eyed uncle looked over at her._

"_What?!" He asked, raising his arms, "And what did I tell you?!"_

"_**Uncle**__ Tig!" She beckoned, "I need your help" She pouted. He ignored her and she stomped a foot, "Prospect" Kip looked up and jogged over. _

"_Need some help?" Elle pushed Abel's bag and Jax's duffle into his chest._

"_Thanks" Elle grabbed her bag and closed the trunk._

_The pair walked across the lot and past some of the Sons, "Where do you want these Angel?"_

"_Jax's dorm and its Queen Ellie to you shithead" She teased. Kip looked like he had been slapped for a second before quickly recovering then the boys started picking on him._

"_Are you being serious?" He asked when they shuffled through the crowded bar room._

"_Of course" She almost yelled over the noise, making sure to keep looking forward so that he couldn't see the massive shit-eating grin._

_Everyone had gathered inside almost uncomfortably and watched the grey haired President stand before the crowd._

"_Alright welcome to Hotel Reaper, glad you made your reservations early because as you can see we're booked to capacity" Everyone cheered and clapped, "Now no one comes and goes without an escort. You have a safety problem you see Piney" He held a hand over to him, "You have a comfort problem you see my Queen" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he spoke. "You're here because you're family and I love all of you" The room erupted in cheers and Elle made her way to Neeta who was looking after Abel. _

"_Hey baby boy" She smiled sliding the child from Neeta. "You staying Neeta?"_

"_I'm on my way to Stockton, seeing my sister unless you need me"_

"_No no I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll get one of the girls if I need someone. Thank you Neeta" The babysitter smiled and left the clubhouse. "Come on baby boy, let's get you settled down. You wanna take a nap for me huh?" She spoke to the bright blue eyed baby. "You take a nap for me and I promise I will give you anything you want"_

"_Well sure a nap sounds great" Elle spun around and found Jax leaning up against the door frame with his classic smirk plastered on his face. She put pillows on the edge of the bed and laid the now sleeping baby on the mattress. Turning around, she sauntered over to the door and stood in front of the blonde biker. His hands casually came to rest on her hips._

"_Nap time has already started" She mirrored his smirk._

"_I promise I'll get to sleeping as soon as I get whatever I want" He dipped his head, lightly kissing and sucking on her neck._

"_Sleep is overrated" Elle whispered, getting a sexy chuckle from Jax._

_The pair wound up on the floor, attacking any open piece of flesh that they could get their hands and mouths on. Jax disposed of Elle's shirt and opened the clasp on the front of her bra, removed jeans and panties in record time and before he could move back up her body, she threw her legs over his shoulders. A mischievous grin went ear to ear on her face and he threw her is own smirk; diving between her legs for breakfast. Almost immediately Elle's hands grabbed his long hair in a tight fist as pleasure washed over her. She had to bring a hand up to her mouth in order to keep quiet and give Abel a chance to sleep when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Juice found himself looking at a half-naked Jax going to town on a very naked and half hidden Elle._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" She asked the shocked Son incredulously. Jax, although disturbed from the enjoyable activity, didn't seem to mind the visitor until Elle pulled his hair up a little. _

"_I...um...I…I"_

"_Should get out or join in" Elle almost yelled. Juice backpedalled and almost had the door closed when he opened it again. Jax was almost back to where he started when the other man spoke._

"_Were you being serious?"_

"_Get out shithead!" Jax growled loudly. The door slammed and Abel started whimpering. Jax looked over at Elle through his lust filled eyes and smiled at the disbelief of what had happened. Her head hit the carpet and she sighed; knowing she would need to tend to the baby._

"_Wait, wait, wait" Jax hushed, "Let him go" The pair held their breath while they listened to the child calm himself. "Perfect" Kissing her naval, he settled himself once more and Elle was blinded by the wave of pleasure sent spiralling through her body._

_Knowing her body well, Jax stopped before she could fall over the edge. Instead he got up on his knees, unbuckled his belt and pulled his boxers down; revealing to Elle the affect she had on him. He covered her with his body and lining himself up, Jax sunk into Elle's hot, wet warmth. He stilled his motions for a moment, taking the pause to kiss her firmly before moving his hips; hard and fast. Every nerve ending alive in both their bodies and all too soon the passion was too much, Elle milking him for all he was worth as he spilled himself inside her._

"_You know, despite the interruption that was amazing" Elle giggled._

"_Juice is dead" Jax's face deadpanned as he looked to his old lady. Elle laughed and pushed herself up to kiss her man._

"_We should get up. I'm sure you've got things to take care of"_

_Jax sighed, he had been holding out with information that he knew Elle should know about, "I've got something to tell you" He pushed hair behind his ear._

"_What is it babe?" Jax looked down at his lap, "Jax? What's going on?"_

"_The ATF have been hanging around. They want our Irish pipeline; more specifically Jimmy O'Phelan"_

"_Isn't he the guy that has Fi and Kerrianne?" Elle questioned._

"_Yeah. Stahl wants him and is trying anything she can. I need you to watch yourself around her babe"_

"_I'll be careful, I promise" She kissed Jax's mouth and got up; pulling her black lace G-string and matching bra._

_Jax took that moment to look up and instantly raised an eyebrow, "Mmmmm I don't think it's my birthday" Elle poked her tongue out playfully, "And I know it's not Christmas"_

"_Can't a girl look good for her old man?" She smirked as she pulled her dark wash jeans over the curve of her ass._

"_The perfect old lady" He chuckled._

"_Old lady?" Even though she knew that she was as good as but Elle was glad that Jax had said it out loud. "Like officially?"_

"_As soon as we get back from this I'm gonna have Happy sit down with you" Jax was up and dressed and picked up his sleeping son, placing him in the stroller for Elle._

"_We'll be back soon. Stick around here" He kissed her forehead and swung his kutte around; slipping it on his back and making his way out to his brothers._

_Elle followed after making sure she had straightened up the room, she pushed the stroller into the main room and caught Juice's attention; watching his face turn a bright shade of red._

"_Something wrong there Juicey boy?" Chibs prodded._

"_Poor little Juice was introduced to the adult world today" Elle stated casually as she drifted past; Juice facing his lap. Elle stopped and looked over at him, "See anything you liked hunny?" She continued on her way over towards the pool table; leaving the stroller in the corner. Clay called the Sons out and the men took off after Zobelle. _

_The Sons managed to catch him at a deli; full of school kids. _

"_Take a look" Clay ordered his crazy-eyed SAA._

"_Looks like the kids are about half way through" Tig informed his club._

"_Convince them to try a different store" Clay said to Tig again. The Sergeant- at- arms followed the orders obediently. _

"_Should be out in a minute" Tig stated as he moved back to his leather- clad brothers. Jax's phone started ringing as the last of the kids were filing back onto the bus._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jax?" A feminine voice came from the other side._

"_Mom? What's wrong?" He turned away from the group._

"_ATF showed up at the garage. Elle just got here with Abel and that bitch Stahl put them in the car"_

"_What?!" Jax rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I'll be right there" He slammed his phone closed and dropped it in his pocket. Racing over to his bike, he threw a leg over and started the Harley. Clay stepped up to his side and put an arthritic claw on his step-sons shoulder._

"_What is it?"_

"_ATF" Jax revved the bike and tore off._

"_Follow him" Opie and Chibs climbed on their bikes and followed their VP._

_The three bikes roared into TM and met Gemma at the picnic table, "I called Wayne. They're at the station" Jax parked his bike and climbed in Elle's car, tearing back out of the lot with Opie and Chibs behind him. _

_The three Sons made an intimidating picture as they stormed into the stationhouse. _

"_Where is she?" Jax glared at Hale. He simply pointed at the interview room and Jax burst through the door while Opie and Chibs stood against the wall near the door._

"_Jax" Elle sighed gratefully. She was sitting on the floor entertaining Abel with an almost empty water bottle._

"_What are you doing here?" Jax knelt down and met Elle's lips._

"_Stahl picked me up just as I got to the garage. I have no idea what it's about though. I didn't get a chance to call Rosen. Do I need to?"_

"_You aren't gonna be here long enough" He shook the bottle in front of Abel; captivating his attention. _

_Agent June Stahl traipsed down the small police department hall with a file under her arm and two agents following behind her; Agent Tyler and Agent Smith. Her movement faltered a small bit at the sight of the bikers but she recovered quickly and moved into the room; finding the small family on the floor in the corner. When Jax saw the Federal he stood up to his full 6 foot stature, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell do you want with Elle?"_

"_Helena and I were just going to have a chat" Stahl replied casually._

"_It's Elle" Elle growled._

"_Oh I'm sorry" The agent answered almost sarcastically._

"_Anything you wanna say, you can say in front of me" Jax huffed. Elle tried not to smile as he basically puffed out his chest, showing his dominance. _

"_Alright" Stahl sat down, "So I take it you two are close" _

"_As close as an Old lady and her man can be" Elle about grumbled. _

"_Old lady? That was fast. Aren't the sheets still warm from Tara?" Elle wanted nothing more than to dive over the table and rip the ATF agent's hair out._

"_Wouldn't know. I burned them after she left. But you know what will still be warm? The cum from our fuck this morning" Elle bit out. Jax was a little shocked and proud at her comment and Stahl looked a little put off. _

"_I'm glad" She scowled a little and opened the file, "So Elle, noticed you're not afraid of a little trouble" June read down the list, "Nothing major, few traffic violations, speeding, few bar brawls"_

"_Bar brawls?"_

"_Nevada" Elle stated simply to her biker._

"_Underage drinking, underage driving and now you're the Old lady to a biker who is running guns" June looked up and Elle laughed. "Something amusing?"_

"_Gun-running? Honey, he's just a mechanic and a Harley enthusiast. Grab Abel baby" Elle stood up and Jax let his arms drop from his chest._

"_Come on little man" The blonde man scooped up his son and headed to the door, pushing Elle in front of him, "And I suggest if you want to talk to Elle again, you go through our lawyer" _

"_Here I'll take him" Elle held her arms out and walked down the steps of the police department while Jax hung back with his brothers._

"_What was that about?" Opie asked._

"_Stahl is pressing up on Elle about the guns" Jax shook his head._

_Chibs slid his glasses on his face, "She's getting' desperate" The other two nodded in agreement._

"_Babe?!" Elle called from across the lot, "I take it you're catching a lift?"_

"_Catch up with Clay, see what's going on. I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse with Elle" Jax clapped Opie and Chibs on the shoulders, receiving one from each of them in return. _

_The Shelby fired up once Jax was seated and they headed to the clubhouse, "Why is Stahl pressing on me?"_

"_She's desperate, she's not getting anything from the rest of the club so I guess they're moving on to the women" Jax sighed._

"_Baby, you know I would never tell them anything that concerns you or the club. Aside from it not being their business, I don't really know anything anyway" Elle was looking up at the ceiling light. Jax scowled and followed her gaze. They remained silent for the rest of the ride and when they pulled up at the lot, Elle dug around near the light and pulled out the bug ATF had planted. "Bastard assholes ruining my interior" She growled as she threw it on the ground and stomped down; smashing it into a handful of tiny pieces. _


	5. Built Up Pressure

"_What's wrong with your car?" Jax asked as he bounced the baby in his arms._

"_ATF is fuckin' with me. Bugged it near my light" Elle huffed._

"_Come on, I'll get Dog to look at it later"_

"_No, I'll do it. Not hard to fix"_

"_We're still on lockdown so I don't want you leaving the lot unless someone is with you. Got it?" Elle nodded and walked over to the garage. Jax took his son inside and handed him over to Gemma._

"_Everything go alright?" Gemma queried._

"_Stahl is getting desperate. She's not getting anything from us so she's going after people associated with the club; our women" Jax explained._

…_**REAPER….REAPER….REAPER…**_

_Elle was on her back inside the Shelby, a small tube of Kwik Grip in her mouth and her hands on the ceiling and she was muttering under her breath when her phone started ringing._

_She dropped her arms and pulled the glue from her mouth, "God dammit" She mumbled, "Yeah?"_

"_Elle?"_

"_Donna?" Elle asked._

"_Yeah umm Ope's busy right now and I'm at home but…" Donna tried explaining._

"_Wait you're at home? I thought you were with your parents?"_

"_I was going to go. The kids are already up there; I took them up there last weekend but my car won't start. I was hoping that you could give me a lift to the clubhouse"_

"_You want to come here?"_

"_Well I could always just catch a bus up to my parents" Donna sighed._

"_No, I can come and get you; I just assumed you wanted nothing to do with the club"_

"_I'm not fond of it but Opie said that everyone was on lockdown at the lot and that I should come down but I wasn't interested in it so I was going to be with the kids but the car won't start so will you please come and get me?" Donna sighed._

"_Yeah alright, I'm on my way. Be there in 10" Elle hung up and put the glue into her glove box before walking back to the clubhouse, "Gem, I've gotta duck out for about 15 minutes. I'll take the prospect"_

_She was on her way back out when Gemma caught up with her, "Hey where the hell are you going?"_

"_I'm picking up Donna, I'll explain when I get back" Gemma nodded and watched the young redhead head back to her car, "Prospect!"_

_Half-sack looked up at her from across the lot then looked around at Juice and other members from different charters, "Yes Queen Ellie?" The members within ear shot started laughing and he walked closer to Elle._

"_You're with me" She slid into the car and Kip ran over to his bike._

…_**.REAPER…REAPER…..REAPER…..**_

"_Donna!" Elle called as she knocked on the door. _

"_You sure she's here?" Half-sack asked. The door opened up at the small brunette pixie woman appeared. _

"_Yes I am" She smiled, "Stay out here and keep watch"_

"_Hey sorry I was packing up some stuff. Come on in" Elle slid past Donna as she closed the door. "So how have you been?"_

…_**..REAPER…..REAPER….REAPER…**_

_Jax came speeding up the lot and stopped his bike abruptly in front of the picnic table and raced inside._

"_Mom? Elle?" Jax called._

"_Jackson? What is it?" Gemma came out of the kitchen._

"_Where is Elle?" Gemma immediately picked up on the distress in his voice._

"_Jax what happened?"_

"_Zobelle's daughter was killed. Stahl was waiting for Jimmy to arrive at a safe house. She walked in expecting to find Cameron's son except he wasn't there. Stahl shot her and then claimed it was Elle looking to get back at Stahl for interfering with club business. Only she got the wrong person" Jax tried to explain as quickly as he could while he looked around for Elle, "Where is Elle?"_

"_She went to pick up Donna" Gemma stated, "How did you find this out?"_

"_Unser told me" Jax turned around and went back out the door._

"_Where is she brother?" Opie met Jax at the door._

"_She's at your place" Opie gave him a questioning look but Jax shook his head indicating there wasn't any time to explain._

…_**.REAPER…..REAPER…..REAPER…**_

"_It hasn't exactly been quiet around the place lately and I get the feeling that shit's only going to get worse" Elle sighed. Donna zipped up her bag and the girls headed back down the hall._

"_Hasn't it always been like that?" Donna asked as she pulled on her shoes._

"_No sometimes it gets down right boring but all of this shit is because of ATF" Elle answered._

"_ATF?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_A woman came around here the other day asking questions about Ope and the club"_

_Elle's eyes widened "Well what did you say?"_

"_Told her I didn't know shit about the club. Ope didn't tell me anything and I didn't want to know" Donna picked up her bag and opened the door, "She kept trying to press for information but I didn't know anything. She got the hint eventually and left"_

_They walked out the door and Elle ran her fingers through her tousled red hair, "I swear this bitch needs to die" Donna chuckled and Elle joined in. "Up front prospect. Take us home" Half-sack nodded and started his bike. Once the girls were in the car, he took off out of the drive; leading the Shelby back to the clubhouse. _

_All three didn't notice the car that had followed them since the end of Donna's street. The older car pulled right up behind Elle; the passenger double checking the clip in the pistol._

"_I just want this crap to be over and done with already" Elle pulled a cigarette from her pack along with the lighter. She offered one to Donna, who politely declined and rolled down her window._

"_I just want to see my man" Donna smiled. _

_Elle smiled at the thought of getting back to Jax, "I've missed seeing you around the lot. You're family Donna and I love you, you know that?"_

"_Of course I do. It just got too hard to be around there especially while Opie was in jail" Elle nodded and took her foot off the brake slightly as the last car past in front of her. "And I love you too Elle" The girls smiled to each other before Elle turned right around the corner. A mere second later and Donna had slumped against the dash, Elle was covered in blood, the car behind her had sped off in the direction that it had just come from and the sound of three Harleys were coming down the road. Elle pulled the car over and leant across the seat, pulling Donna into her lap._

"_Donna?!" Elle's sight blurred under her forming tears, "Donna!" She screamed. Elle unclipped both seatbelts and pulled Donna onto her back and let her head rest on her leg. Elle was running her hand over Donna's hair, tears falling down her cheeks and the blood from Donna's bullet wound coating her hand and leg. Her face and hair were also covered in blood from the exit wound on her left temple. Half sack had spun his bike around and pulled up to Elle's window._

_Elle squeezed her eyes shut and growled fiercely "Follow them prospect" He nodded and took off after the speeding car. It felt like hours before anyone reached her car. Jax came around to the driver's side and Opie to the passenger._

"_No" Opie broke down, "No! Donna" He cried. Jax gently pulled Elle from the car and took her around to the front of the car._

"_What happened Elle?" Jax asked, tilting her head up._

"_Someone shot at us. They must have been following us. I don't understand why they did it" She broke down again and Jax let her fall into him._

_The police arrived shortly after along with the paramedics and the coroner. Elle was set in the ambulance and cleaned up. The paramedics wiped the blood and pieces of skull, hair and brain off of her the best that they could. She was left sitting alone with a blanket around her shoulders for about five minutes before Jax came over. He took in the sight of his Old Lady; blood stained cheek with tear marks running through it, red ran rings around her eyes and her body shook as the shock set in._

"_Elle?" Jax called softly. Her head flicked up and she jumped as if he had screamed her name in her ear. He held his hands up showing her that he didn't mean any harm and watched her visibly relax. "How you doing baby?"_

"_She's dead" Elle whispered. "I can't believe she's dead" Jax sat next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him, "How's Ope doing?"_

"_Not good" Jax stated._

"_I wanna see him" Elle started to move off the vehicle._

"_Woah, just hang on a second" Jax protested._

"_No Jax, I need to see him. You're either coming with me or I'm finding him myself" Elle tightened the blanket on her shoulders and watched Jax. He sighed and moved off the ambulance; put his arm around her waist and leading her back to the Shelby. As they got closer to the hood, Elle saw the top of the black beanie. "Stay here" She softly commanded and continued over to Opie; standing in front of the huge man who to her couldn't have looked any smaller right at that moment. "Ope"_

_He looked up at her and immediately stood, embracing her in a giant bear hug. "She's gone Elle"_

"_I know Ope. I'm so sorry. I should have been watching the cars around us" Elle buried her face in his shoulder._

"_No" He pulled her back and looked her in the eye, "It's not your fault" Elle nodded and they embraced once again._

"_Come on, we'll get back to the clubhouse. Sort all this out. We'll get revenge Ope, don't worry" Elle patted his back and felt him nod. _

"_Chief? Are we good to go?"_

_Wayne turned around, "Yeah just…be available" He looked over at the Sons, "All of you" Elle turned back to her car, prepared to drive back to the lot, "Ahh Elle, we're gonna have to take your car for the time being. Evidence and all that" She sighed and walked back to Jax's bike. Elle had almost forgotten about Chibs until he came over and hugged her._

"_How long have you been here?" She questioned._

"_Came down with Jackie boy. I'm sorry 'bout all this lass" She just nodded and patted his shoulder. The four bikes raced back to the clubhouse to inform the others for the afternoon's tragic events._


End file.
